


Mammal Effect

by 93PenguinImperator



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: In the year 2183, a rabbit begins her mission to save the galaxy from ancient machines bent on destroying all civilization. R&R.





	1. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Judy Hopps's adventures begin!

_Well, what about Hopps? She grew up in the colonies._  
  
_She knows how tough life can be out there. Her parents and most of her siblings were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir._  
  
_She proved herself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived._  
  
_She's the only reason Elysium is still standing._  
  
_We can't question her courage._  
  
_Mammelkind needs a hero. And Judy's the best we got._  
  
_I'll make the call._  
  
_In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis of this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time._  
  
_They called it the greatest discovery in mammal history._  
  
_The civilizations of the galaxy call it..._  
  
_MASS EFFECT_  
  
   The SSV Normandy sped through the Sol system towards the Charon Mass Relay. As it did, Judy Hopps, rabbit N7 made her way to the ships bridge. Clad in the red and black armor of the elite N7 soldiers. Judy had a warm smile on her face as she greeted crew mates of the Normandy. Eventually she stood on the bridge, right as the Normandy cleared Pluto and jumped through the Sol system's Mass Relay.  
  
   "Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K." Joker, the hyena pilot of the prototype ship said. "1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." Said the turian Nihlus as he left the cockpit. "I hate that guy." Joke said bitterly. "Yeah, how dare the badass alien soldier give you a compliment!" Said Nick Wilde sarcastically, sitting across from Joker. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Specters are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid." Joker said.  
  
   "Well Paranoid, if you don't like him. You can take it up with the Council since they funded this project. I mean it just makes sense that they'd have someone to keep an eye on there investment. I mean if this were me, you'd bet your spots I'd send someone to keep an eye on what I've spent my money on." Nick said. "Well that's the official story. But why send a Specter either way? This is just a shakedown run." Joker said. "I don't like it either Joker. But so far he's been a decent guest. So I say we try to give him the benefit of the doubt." Judy said. "Well bad feelings are part of the job. We don't go anywhere without a good reason. So what are we doing out in the boonies?" Joker asked.  
  
   "Joker, I want a report." Said the captain of the Normandy. A cape buffalo named David Bogo. "We cleared the relay. Stealth systems are active. Everything looks solid." Joker said. "Good, I want you to patch into a comm buoy, and link into the network. I want mission reports relayed to Alliance brass before we get to Eden Prime." Bogo said. Aye, aye captain. Be advised, Nihlus is not on the bridge and-"  
  
   "-he's already with me Joker. Tell Commander Hopps to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." Bogo said. "Sir I can hear you over internal comms. I'll be right on over." Judy said as she left the bridge. "Did Bogo sound... angier then usual?" Nick asked. "Must be a day that ends with Y. He's always in a bad mood. Especially when he talks to me." Joker said. "I remember when that used to be me... don't miss it at all." Nick said with a wry grin. Judy made her way past the galaxy map. "I understand your concern Pressley. But, as I've found I need to remind people this. The turian's helped to design this ship." Said as high pitched voice over a comm panel.  
  
   "Even so, you see that cockatrice. You find someone to get him out of the engine room! Keep him as far away from the IES stealth system as possible!" Said Pressley, a graying horse. "Something the matter Charles?" Judy said. "What? Oh I was just talking with Adams about... well you know. Our guest." Pressley said. "What about?" Judy asked. "Well... I don't trust Nihlus." Pressley said frankly. "What? Your just being paranoid." Judy said. "Am I Commander? My grandfather fought in the First Contact War. He saw first hand how ruthless those turians are." Pressley said.  
  
   "Perhaps, but Nihlus wasn't there. So I say we give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides... you should hear Davies rant about batarians. Get him started about them, and he starts snarling like a savage candida." Judy said. "Yeah i know... still amazed the little guy is sane." Pressley said, referring to Judy's twin brother who served on-board the ship as a tactical and technical adviser. "Yeah, he's got a lions heart despite his self doubt." Judy said. "A trait he shares with you. I mean I was on one of the ships that reinforced Elysium. What you did down there was amazing." Pressley said.  
  
   "I was just doing my job Charles. And I wasn't going to let anyone else loose there homes to 'batarian interests'. Now I really should be going." Judy said as she left Pressley and found one of her squadmates, and the ships doctor. A deer named Jenkins, and an older bunny named Chakwas respectively. "Hey, Commander! Are you as excited as I am?" Jenkins asked excitedly. "Jenkins, a litter of puppies couldn't be as excited as you. All I'm hoping that you don't try anything foolish." Chakwas said. "Hey, Nick using his biotics on me was awesome!" Jenkins said.  
  
   "So we'll be going to your homeworld Jenkins?" Judy asked. "Yeah, and before you ask Commander. It's everything that everyone says it is and more. Easily the most peaceful planet in the whole galaxy... and why I joined the Marines. Even paradise get's boring." Jenkins said. "There are safer ways to find excitement then joining the military." Judy said. "My mother said almost the exact same thing. But this helps people, protects them from batarians, pirates and whatever else could be lurking out there." Jenkins explained. "My thoughts exactly when I joined." Judy said. "And look at you, one of the youngest N7's in the galaxy. A bunny and your barley even thirty." Chakwas said with pride.  
  
   "I hope I can be half the soldier you are Commander." Jenkins said. "Well your taller then me, so you've already got a head start on me!" Judy joked, the three of them laughed. "That's a good point Commander!" Jenkins said laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I imagine Bogo is getting impatient." Judy said as she left Jenkins and Chakwas, and made her way into the comms room. Inside, rather then captain Bogo was Nihlus. "This world, Eden Prime. They say it's a paradise." Nihlus said. "Only crew on board that I know is from there is Jenkins. So... I don't really know personally." Judy said.  
  
   "I see. Eden Prime is something of a symbol for the species of Earth. Proof that you can not only colonize worlds, but also defend them. But let me ask you. How safe is it really?" Nihlus asked ominously. "You turians all into theatrics? Or do you have an actual question?" Judy asked. "Well, now's the time to take Judy out of the dark." Bogo said as he entered the room. "Captain Bogo! I-... what have I been kept in the dark about?" Judy asked, saluting Bogo. "Short answer, a Prothean beacon has been found on Eden Prime." Bogo said bluntly.  
  
   "... and this warrants the prototype stealth warship why?" Judy asked. "Commander Hopps. You do know that all the technology of our age is based off of reverse engineered technology from the Proetheans?" Nihlus asked. "Of course I do. It's one of the few things my brother cares about outside of me, and penguins." Judy said. "Well as I'm certain you can guess Commander Hopps. A Proethean beacon could provide a significant boon to the galactic community as a whole... and Mammelkind as well." Nihlus said. "Well that is important... but it doesn't answer the million dollar question that's been going around the ship. Why did the Council send you?" Judy asked.  
  
   "They want to see if your Specter material." Bogo said bluntly. "Well that's just- wait, excuse me?" Judy said in surprise. "Yes, the Council has sent me to evaluate you as a candidate for Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. I personally have been watching your military career with great interest. Particularly your biography. 'From the Ashes of Mindoir: A Heroes Rise.'" Nihlus said. "You skipped to the part concerning the Skillian Blitz and Elysium didn't you?" Judy asked. "Point is Judy. Your going to be the first mammal accepted into the Specters. This is a great honor." Bogo said.  
  
   "Further more, it'll provide the Systems Alliance greater say and power in Council politics. Perhaps even lead to mammelkind gaining a seat." Nihlus said. "Yeah, yeah it could. But... why me? I'm a bunny." Judy said. "Don't sell yourself short Hopps. Most mammels would have attempted to lead a safe life after what you've been through. But you... you throw yourself into danger at just about every opportunity." Bogo said. "Uh captain? Sorry for interrupting anything. But there's a bit of a... complication." Joker said over the comms.  
  
   "What manner of complication Joker?" Bogo asked. "Well... we received a distress beacon. Patching it through to the comms room, also. This isn't something have popcorn with." Joker said as the distress video began. Alliance marines were being fired on from an unseen enemy. "GET DOWN!" A female wolf shouted as she pulled a squad-mate to the ground. "To any Alliance vessels in the vicinity! We need reinforcements! They came out of nowhere! They've attacked the colony, and we're outnumbered!" The wolf said as an ominous dirge filled the signal. Far off over the colony itself, a strange ship loomed, thunder cracking around it.  
  
   "And that's the whole thing, the entire planet has basically gone dark." Joker said. "Rewind to that ship over the colony." Bogo commanded, and Joker did that. "What the heck kind of ship is that?" Judy asked, squinting in a vain attempt to make out the squid like star ship. "No idea, but whatever is going on there. This mission just got A LOT more complicated. Commander, assemble your squad and get ready to deploy." Bogo said. "Yes sir, I'll have Nick and Jenkins ready within the hour." Judy said as she ran out of the comms room.  
  
   "Spirits... what could be happening down there?" Nihlus said. "I just said I have no idea." Bogo said impatiently. "It was a rhetorical question captain."  
  
~~~~  
  
   "Alright, your first objective will be to secure the Proethean beacon. Secondary objectives are to save civilians, and figure out what your up against." Bogo said to Judy's squad. "What about you Nihlus? Your not coming with us?" Jenkins asked of the turian Specter. "I move faster on my own! I'll catch up with you." Nihlus said as he ran ahead of the squad. "Do turians not practice the buddy system, or is that just you?" Nick asked.  
  
    _"Nick, save your wise cracking for when the missions over."_  Said a voice over the squads comm channel. "Understood Davies, so will you be providing musical accompaniment for this mission brother?" Judy asked.  _"I would, but considering that we don't know yet what we're dealing with. I'd rather not risk distracting you guys. For now, I'll just monitor the situation and make certain that you know anything important. Good luck down there sis."_  Davies said as the Normandy took off, depositing the squad on the planets surface.  
  
   "Not the homecoming you were looking for, eh Jenkins?" Nick asked, noting the burning buildings on the horizon. "Nick!" Judy said harshly. "No Commander, it's alright, really. Was it... was it like this on Mindoir?" Jenkins asked. "No... there were batarians everywhere bragging about how superior they were. All I hear are just gunshots and... weird noises. Sort of like computers trying to function." Judy said as the squad made there way to there objective. "Well, that is kind of weird. Pretty sure batarians just make you want to punch them till your hands bleed." Nick added.  _"Agreed, nothing in your immediate area yet. But stay vigilant all the same. The enemy could have cloaking technology."_  Davies said.  
  
   The party made there way through the forested region outside the colony. The squad was cut off guard as drones ambushed the squad, gunning down Jenkins.  _"DAHH! Jenkins vitals just flatlined! What's going on down there?!"_  Davies said. "Short answer, little flying robots shot him!" Judy said as she and Nick ducked into cover and fired back at the drones.  
  
   "Well... that was something. And Jenkins is dead, terrific." Nick said when the fire fight was over. "I'm sorry Nick." Judy said sympathetically. "It happens... Davies, your ears still ringing?" Nick asked.  _"Yes... now keep moving. So far all we know is that the enemy uses automated drones."_  Davies said as Judy and Nick moved on, fighting there way through more of the drones.  
  
    _"Nihlus to Commander Hopps. There... there are a lot of dead bodies."_  Nihlus said, not sounding as stoic as he had been on the Normandy. "Is the big badass alien agent scarred of a few dead bodies?" Nick said in a teasing voice.  _"Corpses are no laughing matter Wilde."_  Davies said harshly to Nick.  _"Agreed Specialist Davies, that and I think I stepped on one of the smaller mammal species... a vole I think."_  Nihlus said. "We're on our way. Have you gotten a good look at who we're dealing with?" Judy asked.  _"No, I haven't gotten a visual. Over and out."_  Nihlus said.  
  
   "If I see that raptor again, I'm going to drill into his plates the benefits of a good buddy system!" Nick said as he and Judy progressed. Then they saw as a she wolf, the same one from the distress signal. She fired on a drone as two flashlight headed figures arrived menacingly. "We got a live one! Let's keep it that way!" Judy said as she and Nick charged in, shooting at the unknown figures. When the fire fight ended she and Nick met with the wolf marine. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Ashley said, out of breath. "Commander Judy Hopps of the SSV Normandy. This is Staff Lieutenant Nick Wilde. Now that we have basic introductions out of the way. What's going on here? What did we just kill?" Judy asked.  
  
   "The attack... it was without warning. Commander, there geth!" Ashley said. "Geth? The robots that quarians created, and then were driven into exile by?" Nick asked. "You know any other killer robots in this galaxy with that rep Lieutenant? Yes it's geth!" Ashley said. "But nobodies seen them in two-hundred, three-hundred years? Point is, why are they here? Why now?" Just asked. "It has to be that beacon! It's pretty much the only thing worthwhile on this planet." Ashley said. "Ashley, I need you to calm down, and tell me. Are there any other survivors? Where's the beacon?" Judy asked. "Not sure, my entire squad was wiped out. There may be civilians, but I was two busy. You know, trying to keep ahead of the killer robots!" Ashley said.  
  
   "Then let's get going. That beacon ain't going to recover itself!" Nick said as they made there way to the dig site where the beacon was found. "And of course they moved it!" Nick said in annoyance.  _"Nihlus to Hopps, I'm changing plans. I'm going to investigate a small starport nearby."_  Nihlus said over the comms. "Roger, be advised we have a Code: Delta-Epsilon-Schwarzenbarer-1984." Judy said.  _"Say again? I have no idea what you just said Commander."_  Nihlus said.  
  
   "That's the one where we have to deal with killer robots. Geth specifically, you found any?" Nick said.  _"I see... might I recommend making such codes easier to remember? Or even excise the pop-culture reference altogether? Nihlus out."_  Nihlus said. "Think he knows about that movie?" Ashley asked. "I like to think that quarians consider it a horror movie... which it technically is. But even more so then it's an action flick." Nick said.  _"Wilde, stop chattering. Jenkins is dead, killer robots are running amok down there. And they have there grubby appendages on the beacon!"_  Davies said in annoyance.  
  
   "Davies, I know your frustrated. But please, PLEASE. Don't take it out on Nick. Now can you track Nihlus?" Judy asked.  _"No, some manner of Council tech is blocking my scanners. Not sure why he'd do that. But hopefully this won't bite us in the tails somewhere down the road."_  Davies said as the squad progressed. They then found more geth, specifically they were forcing a hippo onto a device... which then shot an enormous spike through the hippo's chest. "Okay... that's easily the most messed up thing I've seen since we dropped." Nick said as the hippo, as well as a number of other mammals were turned into cybernetic zombies.  
  
   "And that is just wrong!" Ashley said as the spikes descended to allow the zombiefied mammals to charge at the squad. They were fairly easy to deal with as the squad fired on there heads. "Davies... how much of that did you see?" Judy asked.  _"Far... far too much. I'm going to compile a file on those... zombies and spikes."_  Davies said in shock. "It's going to be alright. We'll get the beacon, get out, and tell the Alliance what's happened here." Judy said reassuringly.  
  
   Eventually the three arrived at a shack, after a few attempts Judy got the door opened. "You know, if you let me at it. This thing would be opened on the first try." Nick said, Judy just rolled her eyes as they went inside to find two scientists. A raccoon and a horse respectively. "Thank you! Thank you!" The raccoon said. "Easy there Dr. Warren. Are you and Manuel alright?" Ashley asked. "We have beheld an agent of Armageddon. An avatar of woe and destruction, as he led his soulless legions." The horse Manuel said. "I'm going to say 'no'. No he isn't alright." Nick said. "Did you see a turian?" Judy asked. "Yes... we both saw the marshal. He descended from his dread ship." Manuel rambled ominously.  
  
   "No... Nihlus came down with us. We didn't know about any other turians on Eden Primes before you said so." Judy said. "No... no we haven't seen any turians aside from the one leading the geth. I know it sounds absurd. But at the time that's what it looked like." Dr. Warren said. "Well that's not terrifying now is it?" Ashley said sardonically. "You should be afraid wolf." Manuel said. "Let's not bring species into this!" Nick said. "And what of the beacon? You have any idea what it is?" Judy asked. "We haven't had much time to do proper research on it. But we think it might be part of some Prothean interstellar communications network." Dr. Warrens said.  
  
   "How can such things matter, when the end of days is upon us? The age of mammals is over and-"  
  
   "Manuel! Stop it! I'm sorry for my assistant, he's taken medication... but it only works if he's asleep." Dr. Warren said. "Well we need to move. Stay here, and don't move until an all-clear is sounded." Judy said as she and her squad left.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Meanwhile at the Starport, Nihlus was hiding in cover from the geth. He leaned out, and saw his friend and mentor Saren. "Saren? What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked in surprise. "I was sent to make monitor your mission." Saren said. "Well to put it simply... it's gone to hell. The beacon is missing, and geth are crawling all over the colony." Nihlus said as he turned his back on Saren. "Relax, everything is under control." Saren said in a menacing tone as he pulled out a pistol.  
  
~~~~  
  
    _"GAH!! NIHLUS HAS FLAT-LINED! I repeat! Nihlus has flat-lined!"_  Davies shouted. "And how many times have I chided that cockatrice about the buddy system?" Nick said. "We don't know that for certain. It could be just a malfunction with the software." Judy said as she and her squad made there way to the spaceport. Then a massive ship, flew off into space. "What the?... what kind of ship was that?" Judy asked. "No clue, but it's what brought the geth here." Ashley said. And then they had to fight there way through geth, and what Davies had dubbed 'husks'. After that was done, Nick hacked into a shack. "What are you doing?" Ashley asked. "Hey, there might be something we can use inside." Nick said as the door opened, inside were some farmers. "Don't shoot we're un-... oh. Your not those geth." A moose said.  
  
   "No, Commander Judy Hopps. Are you alright?" Judy asked. "No... our lively-hoods are gone. We don't know where our loved ones are. My name is Cole... for what it's worth." Cole explained. "I see... well we've got to go. Save what's left of this colony." Judy said as she and her squad proceeded to leave. "Come on Cole, let's get the goods out of hiding." An elk said, just loud enough for Judy, but no one else to hear. "What's this about 'goods'?... are you smuggling?" Judy asked. "Really?... we're under attack by homicidal robots, and you think that dealing with alleged smugglers is worth your time?" Cole asked in disbelief.  
  
   "Cole... the Systems Alliance was built on the rule of law. Now if you GIVE me and my friends here whatever 'goods' you've got. I might look the other way." Judy said, her infamous smile on her face. "...fine! There in a safe in back. Just get it and get lost!" Cole said in annoyance as Judy and her squad got the gear and left. "And if we could get the name of your contact?" Judy asked sweetly. "Powell! He's a lion named Powell! Just go!" Cole said in agrivation.  
  
   Judy and her squad made there way into the starport. And quickly found Nihlus's dead body. "Well Davies... you were right. Nihlus is dead. Tell Bogo if he want's someone to shout at. Aim it at Jeff." Nick said.  _"Noted... also, if you could recover geth wrecks for me. I'd... like to perform some experiments. And not a word out of you Wilde."_  Davies said. "What? I didn't say anything." Nick said.  _"Oh but I know you were thinking it Slick."_  Davies said. "Wait! I hear something by those crates!" Ashley said. "Now don't go stealing my thing Gunnery Chief." Judy said as her squad drew rifles.  
  
   "Don't shoot! I'm one of you!" A lion said, sticking his head out from the crates. "Did you see what happened to this turian?" Judy asked. "Y-Yes... this other turian just... just shot him in the back! As if my day hasn't been bad enough with killer robots running amok!" The lion said. "Hmm... tell me. What are you doing back there anyway? What's your name?" Nick asked. "P-Powell. I-I take naps, it's what actually saved my life when the attack started." Powell stuttered. "Ah... so you'd be the contact of a couple of smugglers? We met Cole and his buddies." Nick said. "... fine. You want my stuff? It's in that crate over there." Powell said.  
  
   "Thank you, don't worry. The geth won't be here for long." Nick said reassuringly as the squad progressed. Fighting there way through more geth and there husk minions. Eventually they arrived at a train car, and used that to go further into the spaceport.  _"Judy, I've detected a number of heat signatures on the next platform..."_  Davies said worried. "What kind of heat signatures?" Judy asked.  _"They kind that, if not dealt with quickly. WILL EXPLODE!... probably enough to destroy the entire colony!"_  Davies said. "Understood, just ping the bombs... also, what have I told you about shouting into the comm channel?" Judy said.  _"Sorry... but the bombs are on a timer! So get your tails in gear!"_  Davies said.  
  
   Judy and her squad wasted no time in shooting geth, and disabling the bombs. Eventually the platforms were cleared of geth, and the bombs were disabled with seconds to spare. "Okay... are we done? We done?" Nick said in exhaustion. "Yeah... I think we're done. Davies, get me a private channel to Captain Bogo. We've found the Prothean beacon." Judy said, as the three of them now we're near to the beacon.  
  
   "Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Nick asked, the Prothean beacon glowing green. "No, it wasn't when it was dug up." Ashley said as Nick approached the beacon. "-alright, ETA in five." Judy said, then the beacon started to behave strangely, pulling Nick towards it. "Nick! GET OUT OF THERE!" Judy shouted as she kicked Nick away from the beacon. Then the beacon lifted her up, and showed horrifying images to her.  
  
   It almost felt like a hammer to the head when she awoke in the Normandy's medbay. "Judy! Doctor Chakwas she's waking up!" Nick said as Judy slowly brought herself up from the bed. "Easy Commander. We don't entirely know what happened to you." Chakwas said. "That makes two of us... what happened? The last thing I really remember was knocking Nick away from the beacon." Judy said. "Yeah... sorry about that Carrots. Curiosity nearly killed the fox... and knocked you into a coma." Nick said.  
  
   "Just... don't EVER go near alien artifacts like that ever again. Or I will shave you and make you look like a naked mole rat for your troubles." Judy said, still groggy. "Promises, promises. And before you ask... it blew up." Nick said. "But we defused the bombs." Judy said. "Yep... but the beacon... it went 'boom'. So yeah all things considered. The mission failed and we're lucky to get out with our pelts intact." Nick said, then Captain Bogo entered the room. "Everyone clear out, I want to speak with Hopps personally." Bogo said. Nobody raised any objections, but Judy's ears drooped at what her commanding officer was going to say.  
  
   "So... the beacon is destroyed, Nihlus is dead, Jenkins is dead, and Eden Prime is effectively a ghost town." Bogo summarized. "I'm... I'm so sorry Captain. That mission was just one stupid screw-up after another." Judy said apologetically. "Yes, Davies's report said as much. But believe it or not... I'm more concerned about a rogue Spector then a dead one." Bogo said. "What?" Judy asked in surprise. "Nihlus's killer. That lion Powell said that his name was Saren." Bogo said, a look of clear disgust on his face.  
  
   "Whose Saren?" Judy asked. "Turian, and he hates mammals. Fought on Shearxi during the First Contact War. Has no semblance of mercy or basic conscious, and now he's found himself an army of geth, and a ship larger then even the Citadel's flagship. I don't know what we've stumbled into... but I can tell you this much Hopps. This, isn't going to end any time soon." Bogo said. "Oh... where are we? The ship I mean?" Judy asked. "We're going to the Citadel to plead our case with the Council. Ambassador Lionheart will be waiting for us... and with any luck we'll actually get something done about the steaming pile of horse-pie we've walked in." Bogo said. "I take it you don't have much faith in the Council?" Judy asked. "Hopps, if they'd listen instead of sitting on there hands. They could get so much done. But as it stands, probably the only thing they'll even acknowledge would be geth beyond the veil. Everything else... you have to understand something about Specters Hopps. There untouchable to the law. Hell, the entire position exists specifically to do the things to maintain the galaxy that everyone would frown on." Bogo said at length.  
  
   "Well to be fair, nobodies really talked about Specters before the mission... heck Jenkins was the most excited and her barley said anything about them." Judy said. "Well, as long as Specters do what there told. The Council turns a blind eye to the 'hows' and the 'why's' of how a Specter does there job. Or what happens during a mission, and I could write a book going on at length about this." Bogo said.  
  
   "Then why even have me be a Specter at all?" Judy asked, confused. "Well for starters. You've got a good heart, you'll keep that little nose of yours clean. Furthermore, your pretty much the soldiers soldier. I had my doubts about you, but after what you and Wilde pulled off on Elysium well... well that pretty much smashed any doubts I had." Bogo said. "Yeah... and I was shore leave when that happened. And I ended up turning a professional con artist away from a life of... ambiguously legal crimes." Judy said, then she clenched at her forehead as one of the visions from the beacon flashed violently. "Getting those headaches from Davies?" Bogo joked. "No... no it's... it's something from the beacon I think. Visions... death, destruction and... I'm sorry but nothing in it makes any sense." Judy said.  
  
   "I see... well Jokers ready to dock with the Citadel. He's only waiting for your word." Bogo said. "I will... but first I have to talk to Davies. Poor guy, must be terrified of everything that's happened." Judy said, she then made her way to the garage where Davies was working on the remains of a dead geth. "Davies!" Judy said, Davies looked in her direction in surprise. "Judy?... Judy!" Davies said as he tackled his sister into a hug. "Bless you your awake!" Davies said happily. "Come on Davies! You know I hate that." Judy said giggling. "Your mouth says no, but your mouth... also says no. Come on, you owe me a proper game session. I'd be mad at you giving me a rain check but. A colony was under attack." Davies said as he and Judy stood back up.  
  
   "So, what're you up to down here?... with dead geth?" Judy asked. "Well, you remember that old armature walker we used to have on the farm?" Davies asked as the two returned to his work bench. "How could I? That thing was the only way mom and dad could get you to do any work outside." Judy said. "Well with these geth as a base of sorts. I might be able to work out how to make a fully functioning combat suit for me to use." Davies said. Judy rolled her eyes. "Davies... we've been over this. You can't-"  
  
   "Engage in direct combat. I heard you the first few dozen times. Which is exactly why I'm working on the suit at all! So that I can help you... help my big sis save the galaxy." Davies said, Judy merely hoped inside that he wouldn't start ranting about batarians again. "I mean... Mindoir was bad enough. But at least batarians, one MIGHT be able to reason with them, appeal to what little mercy they may have by and large. But these geth... how the heck would they even have the technology to create husks like what you saw down there?" Davies said.  
  
   "Davies... I understand you want to help. But... well you remember the one time you did kill." Judy said, gesturing to a strand with batarian eyes on it. "Yes... I was so consumed by my anger... I just... I just." Davies said, shaking like a leaf. "It's alright Davies... everything's going to be alright." Judy said as she hugged her brother. "I know... I know... but what if... what if what happened on Eden Prime was simply the beginning? The vanguard to something even worse? A war that could consume the entire galaxy? Something... something that could even kill you?" Davies said fearfully. "We've survived this far. We'll survive a robot apocalypse." Judy said. "I'll hold you to that... so... we're going to the Citadel?" Davies said, trying to change the subject.  
  
   "Yeah, want to come up to the bridge? I've heard the first sight is something to behold." Judy asked. "Thanks but no thanks."  Davies said. "Davies... one of these days I'm going to get you to enjoy some part of this galaxy." Judy said with a smile as she left the garage. "Now that, I won't hold you to." Davies said as Judy got on the elevator out of garage. "Oh and Garry said that the elevators have been slow lately so you should..." Davies said as the elevator door closed. "...never-mind. You probably already knew anyway." He said awkwardly to himself.


	2. Citadel Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and company arrive on the Citadel... also. I kind of took notes on a walkthrough so... yeah. Sorry about the LONG conversations, especially from Avina.

   "What took you so long Commander?" Joker asked as Judy finally arrived on the bridge. "The elevator was... I have no idea what happened. But it was extremely slow on the way up." Judy said. "Ah! Gary said something about them being on the fritz. But anyway, you ready to dock with the Citadel?" Joker asked. "Of course, always wanted to go." Judy said. "Roger that, beginning approach to the Citadel." Joker said. "And Judy," Nick said standing on the bridge along with Ashley and a few others of the Normandy crew, "I am so. SO sorry for getting you into that beacon." Nick said apologetically. "Nick, the worst I've ever chewed out over was conning my brother for some ice cream. You made a mistake, that's all Nick." Judy said.  
  
   The Normandy made it's flight towards the Citadel, amid a large number of turian warships. "Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley said. "Yeah, that's the Destiny Ascension, the Council flagship." Nick pointed out. "Eh, it's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." Joker said unimpressed by the largest warship in Council space. "Really Joker?... really?" Nick said, unimpressed by Jokers innuendo. "What? Your talking about firepower? The main gun on that thing could blast through the barriers of ANY ship Alliance fleet." Ashley said. "Which is why, I for one. Am glad there on our side." Nick said.  
  
   Eventually the Normady docked on-board the Citadel.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Meanwhile in the Presidium, in the mammal embassy. "You've got to be kidding me! You'd step in if it were a turian colony!" Ambassador Leodore Lionheart said at the Councilors in aggravation. "The turians don't found colonies boarding the Terminous systems ambassador." The salarian councilor said. "Mammalkind was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." The asari councilor said. "But what about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Specter! I demand action... I'd even be content with a parking violation on him frankly!" Lionheart ranted. "You don't get to make demands of the Council ambassador." The turian councilor said. "C-Sec is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discus there findings at the hearing, not before." The asari councilor said, then the orange holograms disappeared. "...I hate this job. BELLWEATHER! ASPIRIN!" Lionheart shouted, followed by a sheep rushing in.  
  
   "Right away sir! Here's your aspirin ambassador!" Bellweather said. "Thank you..." Lionheart said as he took the bottle from his assistant. "By the way, Captain Bogo is waiting for you outside." Bellweather said as Lionheart downed a few pills. "Show him in Dawn." Lionheart said, Bellweather then led Bogo, Judy, Nick and Ashley into the office. "Bogo, it's been awhile. And these must be the marines that were on Eden Prime." Lionheart said. "That they are Lionheart. And there ready to answer any questions you have about the mission." Bogo said.  
  
   "I red the mission report. Your words worth it's weight in gold to me at least. I assume nothing's been exaggerated." Lionheart said. "There accurate, and I assume you've gotten us an audience with the Council?" Bogo asked. "Yes... though there not happy about. Saren is one of, if not THE best Specters in the galaxy. And they don't like it when there agents are accused for treason." Lionheart said. "But Saren is a threat to every world we've colonized! Surely the Council would have to acknowledge that!" Judy said. "Calm down Commander Hopps. Your in enough hot water because of the loss of the beacon, and Nihlus's death! I agree with you... but I've been at this job long enough to know that they won't lift a finger." Lionheart said in exhaustion.  
  
   "That's all Saren's fault, and you know it Leodore." Bogo said sternly. "Then here's hoping Citadel Security can turn up something, ANYTHING to pin him to wall with. Otherwise the Council will use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Specters Commander. Now come with me Captain, I want to go over some things with you before the hearing." Lionheart said. "And what should we do?" Judy asked. "Meet up with us at the Citadel Tower, top level. I'll make sure you'll have clearance to get there." Lionheart said as he and Bogo went off.  
  
   "And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley said bitterly. "It's nothing personal I assure you... he's just under a MASSIVE amount of stress. Not kidding, we've got enough prescription aspirin to supply a small colony for at least a year give or take. Just so that he can get through a meeting with the Council without loosing his mind." Bellweather said sympathetically. "Yeah, this is the worst job in the galaxy that doesn't involve being shot at, wading through waste, or having to put up with obnoxious people." Nick said in agreement. "Agreed, he's not perfect. I'll never say that about anyone. But he at least is trying to do his best." Judy said. "It's... I just hate politicians in general." Ashley admitted. "Not an unwise perspective." Nick said.  
  
   The three of them then left the embassy. "Good day Commander, the mammel ambassador is up the stairs. First room on the right." An asari at a desk said. "Yeah... we just left his office." Nick said. "You know who I am?" Judy asked. "Indeed, I receive reports on all dignitaries, or otherwise notable people." The asari explained. "And what is this place?" Judy asked. "Does she normally do this?" Ashley whispered to Nick. "Yes... also she can hear you just fine. You know, the big ears?" Nick said in his normal voice. "This is the Presidium, specifically the Citadel Embassies. If you'd like to know more, there's and Avina terminal back over there." The asari said.  
  
   "And that is?" Judy asked. "That's the Citadel's Virtual Intelligence. It can tell you just about anything you want to know." The receptionist said. "Does it know the meaning of life, the universe, and everything?" Nick asked. "It's a VI... there not even supposed to know anything outside of it's programming. Which I'm certain does not include hypothetical minutia regarding the nature of creation." The asari said.  
  
   "What's your name, whats your job here?" Judy asked. "My name is Saphyria, I'm the administrative assistant for the embassies." Saphyria said. "You seem distracted. Is something the matter?" Judy asked. "This is the hub of Citadel politics. When you represent trillions... more or less. Things tend to be a bit overwhelming at times." Saphyria said. "I should leave you to it, good luck." Judy said. "Have a pleasant day yourself Commander." Saphyria said.  
  
   "Are we going to stop and talk to EVERYONE we meet on the way to the Citadel Tower?" Ashley said. "Williams it could be awhile before the hearing begins. We've got time to talk to people." Judy said. "Fair point carrots... but let's try not to miss the hearing altogether." Nick said. "I'm not going to talk to every- oh there's that Avina terminal Saphyria mentioned!" Judy said giddily as she accessed the terminal.  
  
   "Welcome to the Presidium. Allow me to be your guide." The Avina terminal said. "Yeah... I think this will be awhile." Nick said in disbelief. "Don't be a party-pooper Nick! I've never gotten the chance to do something like this!" Judy said with childlike glee. "Greetings, and welcome to the Presidium. My name is Avina, and I am pleased to be your virtual guide throughout this level of the Citadel space station." Avina said, Judy had an enormous grin on her face exposing all of her front teeth.  
  
   "It's a naked asari Hopps. Really not that wondrous as your thinking it could be." Nick said in disbelief. "Really LT?" Ashley said. "I... mainly like them because there blue. I like blue. And blueberries" Nick said.  
  
   "So are you a real person, or a program?" Judy asked. "I am a fully interactive virtual intelligence, programmed to provide spontaneous guidance at predetermined locations of interest throughout this level of the Citadel. I may also be contacted by any of the Presidium VI terminals, should you require assistance." Avina said. "Give me the tour!" Judy said as she bit her lip. "You are standing at Presidium Tourism Terminal 1. On either side of this lobby are the embassies of the various Citadel races, along with C-Sec headquarters. On the far end of this level you can see the Citadel Tower, where the Council meets regularly to discus matters of interstellar importance." Avina said, Nick repressed a laugh.  
  
   "And what can you tell me about Citadel Security?" Judy asked. "Citadel Security serves as the law enforcement for all regions of the Citadel, though the majority of officers serve in the wards. Executor Pallin, a turian, is the current head of C-Sec, but individuals from virtually every species across Citadel space serve as officers beneath him. If you wish to learn more, Executor Pallin's office is located in the C-Sec headquarters just across the lobby." Avina said. "A police chief whose office is in the main headquarters?! What a novel idea! These aliens are far ahead of us then we could have EVER have imagined!" Nick said sarcastically.  
  
   "Tell me about the embassies!" Judy said excitedly. "Each species in Citadel space important enough to be consulted on matters of galactic politics maintains and embassy on the Presidium. The volus were the first non-Council species to be granted an embassy, roughly 2,384 galactic standard years ago. As Citadel space has expanded, more embassies have been added. The most recently added embassy belongs to your own species: mammels. It was added nineteen galactic standard years ago, despite some rather vocal opposition." Avina said. "And were people trying to keep us out?" Judy asked, no longer looking to be on the brink of childlike shrieks of joy.  
  
     "Some species felt that mammelkind was given preferential treatment. It takes a century or more before a new species is granted an embassy. Furthermore, mammelkind is comprised of roughly 5,000 to 5,500 individual species in and of itself. This unprecedented discovering of so many distinct and unique sentient lifeforms native to a single planet has caused no shortage of concerns. Ultimately, the Council gave a great deal of thought to this matter. In the end, they decided the mammelkind's impact on Citadel space was significant enough to warrant and embassy." Avina said.  
  
   "And what do you think about there decision?" Judy asked. "I am not programmed to make that kind of qualified judgement. My code is limited to information and simple interaction simulations." Avina said. "And the volus, why were they the first species given an embassy?" Judy asked "My money says they were among the first." Nick said with a cocky smile. "In the early years following the formation of the Council the volus were-- apart from the asari and salarians-- were the most populous and widespread species in Citadel space. They established many new colonies and trading outposts, and they petitioned the Council for a greater role in determining interstellar policy. In recognition of their work to expand interstellar trade and establish a standard galactic economy, the volus were granted an embassy here on the Citadel." Avina explained.  
  
   "Called it!... though at that point you might as well just have given them all t-shirts for there work." Nick said. "But why weren't they made a Council race?" Judy asked. "My money's on the pressurized suits they have to wear." Ashley said. "The Council races have extensive responsibilities. They must provide personnel and ships for the Citadel fleets. They often provide economic aid in times of disaster. It would be unfair to demand such an enormous burden of a species unable to meet these obligations. The embassies allow lesser species to have a voice on the Citadel." Avina said.  
  
   Then Judy looked angry. "'Lesser species'?... excuse me?!" Judy asked incredulously. "I apologize if my personality has offended you. Please submit all formal complaints in writing to the Citadel Tourist and Visitor Board." Avina said. "Carrots... please don't make us stand in a line." Nick said, looking terrified. "You know what? Log out, we're going to the tower!" Judy said in aggravation.  
  
~~~~  
  
   Judy and her squad arrived at the Citadel tower, in front of them were two turians talking. "Look Executor! I'm almost on a breakthrough on the Saren case. I just need more time, stall the Council."  
  
   "I will do no such thing Garrus. Your investigation is over, and you've turned up nothing that could implicate Saren." Pallin said as he walked off from Garrus. Garrus then walked towards Judy. "You Commander Hopps? I'm Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation into Saren... and I was THIS close to a concrete lead." Garrus said. "And that was your boss wasn't it?" Judy asked. "That was Executor Pallin yes." Garrus said. "It sounds like you really want to take Saren down a peg." Judy said. "Put simply, I don't trust him. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. Unfortunately because of his Specter status I could only get so much evidence on him." Garrus said. "Well that stinks. But I think the hearing is starting." Nick said. "You think or you know LT?" Ashley asked.  
  
   "Regardless, I wish you luck Commander." Garrus said as Judy and her squad went further into the Citadel tower to the hearing. "About time Judy. The hearing is already underway." Bogo said, he and Judy then walked up the steps to the hearing itself. "While the geth attack is of some concern-"  
  
   "SOME!? These are the same robots that drove there creators into exile! I think there return is more then just 'some' concern Councilor Tevos! I'm sorry, for cutting you off, but really? SOME concern?" Lionheart interrupted. "...alright the geth attack is of great concern. But there is no evidence to support that Saren was directly involved with the attack." Councilor Tevos said. "The C-Sec investigation has turned up no evidence to support these claims." The turian councilor said.  
  
   "An eyewitness saw Saren kill Nihlus! That has to be worth something!" Lionheart said. "We've red the reports Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dock working is not compelling evidence." The salarian councilor said. Then the giant orange hologram of Saren spoke up. "This hearing is a farce. I would never murder a fellow Spector and a friend. Besides, I taught him everything he knew, what motive would I have for such a crime?" Saren said.  
  
   "Then we would all hate what you would do to your enemies!" Bogo chimed in. "Ah, Captain Bogo. I was wondering when you'd show up. It'd be... unusual for you not to be involved when ever mammelkind tries to pin things on me. And this must be Commander Judy Hopps. The little cottontail that got the beacon destroyed." Saren said condescendingly. Judy just glared daggers at the renegade turian. "The mission was a secret. The only way you could have know about it is if you were there! Or does the Council share mission files with literally every Specter on the payroll!?" Judy said.   
  
   "And you try to implicate the Council... at any rate. With Nihlus's death, his files passed to me. I red the report, and was severely unimpressed. But then again... the Specter candidate is just a rabbit." Saren said condescendingly. "Oh for crying out- he's a speciesist sack of filth! He hates mammals! That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Judy angrily said. "Your collective species need to learn there place. Your not ready to join the Council. And your specific species will NEVER be ready for the Specter's!" Saren said.  
  
   "He has no right to say any of that! Commander Hopps being made into a Specter or not is not for him to decide!" Lionheart interjected. "Commander Hopps admission into the Specter's is not the purpose of this hearing." Councilor Tevos said. "This meeting doesn't even have that. The mammals are wasting your time, and mine with this farce." Saren said. "At least I'm not hiding behind a title! Your a spineless coward, hiding behind the Council like a child! Or are you three as genuinely stupid as your making yourselves out to be?!" Judy said furiously.  
  
   "Yes... they really are..." Lionheart whispered to Judy.   
  
   "What we need is evidence, and so far we've received nothing to implicate Saren." The salarian Councilor said. "What about Hopps's vision? It may have been triggered by the beacon!" Bogo interjected. "Bogo, your grasping at straws here. Or are we seriously taking dreams as valid is testimony? How could I defend myself from dreams about carrot fields." Saren said, at this point Judy was effectively growling through her teeth. "Agreed, we need proper tangible evidence. Not speculation and conspiracy's." The turian Councilor said.  
  
   "Do you have anything to say Commander Hopps?" The salarian Councilor asked. "No... no I won't. Not to you at least." Judy seethed, her left foot thumping angrily. Then the Councilors nodded. "It is the judgement of the Council that Saren has no involvement with the geth. And your petition for Saren to be removed from the Specters has been denied." Councilor Tevos said. "Thank you Councilors. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a galaxy to protect." Saren said as his hologram turned off. "Hearing adjourned." Councilor Tevos said, Bogo, Judy and Lionheart left. Lionheart especially looked downcast.  
  
~~~~  
  
   "Ambassador... I'm so sorry that we didn't succeed." Judy said sincerely to Lionheart. "It wasen't anyone's fault Commander... however. It was a HUGE mistake to bring you into it Bogo!" Lionheart snapped. "How so?" Bogo asked. "Put simply, you have far too much history with Saren! That was made the Council question the validating of our claims!" Lionheart said angrily. "And have you taken your aspirin?" Bogo said sardonically. "You know perfectly well that stuff doesn't work that way!" Lionheart said. "But I know Saren! He's working with the geth, and he'll stop at nothing to exterminate all of mammelkind! Everything we've built since we got into space is at risk! Even Earth isn't safe from that sadistic sack of feces!" Bogo said.  
  
   "Captain, you need to calm down... let me be frantic and angry. What is this history you have with Saren?" Judy asked. "All you need to know is that I worked on a mission with him years ago... and he blamed it's failure squarely on me. Not the sort of thing we should be talking about. But believe me, saying he's a sadist is arguably and insult to other sadists. And he needs to be stopped, at every cost we can afford to spare!" Bogo said. "But what should we do next?" Judy asked.  
  
   "That damn cockatrice is virtually untouchable. We need to find something, ANYTHING to expose him." Lionheart said. "I assume that if pantsing him, hoping that he's going commando is out of the question. We could ask Garrus, he was arguing with the C-Sec Executor about the case." Nick said. "Right! He was asking for more time to find evidence on Saren. He looked like he was THIS close to getting us some real dirt on him." Ashley added.  
  
   "That's a great idea! Any ideas on where we can find him?" Judy asked. "I have a contact in C-Sec. He's a cheetah named is Clawhauser." Lionheart said. "What? Him? They suspended him last month for using C-Sec equipment to make donuts. Even if he did know where Garrus was, he'd probably be a greater hindrance then a help." Bogo said. "Regardless, I'm keeping you as far away from this case as possible. I don't want to risk the Council using you past with Saren from ignoring evidence. I'm sorry to say, but your going to have to handle this your Commander Hopps." Lionheart said.  
  
   "What? You can't just remove Bogo from the investigation." Judy said. "No, no he's right. I need to step aside and let you do this." Bogo said. "At any rate, I've got some business to address. Meet me latter in my office Captain." Lionheart said as he left. "At any rate, Clawhauser is likely at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards. And I say dingy little club, what I mean is it used to be a dive bar. But it recently came under... new management." Bogo said. "What kind of new management?" Judy asked.  
  
   "You'll find out when you get there. However, there is Barla Von in the financial district on the Presidium. Rumor has it he's an agent of the Shadow Broker. One of the biggest information brokers in the entire galaxy. Buys and sells secrets like stocks." Bogo explained. "So... I take it Lionheart doesn't really like the Council?" Judy asked. "Lion takes down at least a bottle of aspirin at least once a day. Even in his job that isn't normal. It doesn't help that the Council only wants us to expand in the Verge of the Traverse. Then when problems arise from pirate attacks, they turn a blind eye." Bogo explained.  
  
   "And because we want a seat on the Council?" Judy asked. "Yes, our introduction to the greater galaxy wasn't exactly quiet. And naturally everyone fears us for basically standing toe to toe with the turians at Shearxi. So of course we'll get a seat on the Council, and Lionheart thinks we should get it sooner rather then latter... and I agree with him." Bogo said. "And I'll bet he has some idea what my people go through on a regular basis." Judy said. "Not for the exact reasons. But yes, we want a bigger piece of the pie and so forth. Now I understand there position make no mistake. The Council was founded on alliances and compromise. I mean i'd be easier if we cooperated with absolutely everybody. But we need to look to our own interests first." Bogo said.  
  
   "Agreed, now we have to get going. Saren is not going to implicate himself." Judy said as she and her squad left to find Clawhauser.  
  
~~~~  
  
   "I don't believe it... someone turned a dive bar. Into a coffee shop?" Nick said in astonishment as they entered Chora's Den. "Well let's find Clawhauser." Ashley said as the three went through Chora's Den, and found Clawhauser. "Excuse me, are you Clawhauser?" Judy asked. "Eh? What? No I didn't order anything yet, still half-way through my third order and... and your not a waitress here are you?" Clawhauser said.  
  
   "Did the N7 armor give that away?" Nick asked. "Kind of... wait. Your Commander Judy Hopps! I... I never actually believed that they let a bunny into the N7 program! Your just so cu-"  
  
   "Finish that word, and you'll be eating those donuts through a tube." Judy said threateningly. "But donuts taste terrible as a paste! Believe me, I've tried. Anyway, what brings you down to an ex-dive bar?" Clawhauser said, not getting the gist of Judy's threat. "Put simply, we need to find a turian C-Sec officer. Garrus Vakarian, do you know him?" Judy asked. "Oh, yeah. Poor guy, he was a hair's breadth away from getting conclusive evidence on some rogue Specter. But Pallin wouldn't hear it. I mean I get that stalling the Council is dangerous. But when Garrus say's that he has a lead, he has a lead!" Clawhauser said. "Okay, do you know where he is?" Judy asked.  
  
   "Yes, but did Bogo let you in on the big secret? That he ALMOST became a Specter?" Clawhauser asked. "What?... no. Bogo never said a word about being a Specter." Judy said. "Oh... you weren't supposed to know that? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!? Garrus is at Dr. Michel's office! She runs a clinic on the other side of the wards! He should be there! I told you nothing about Bogo being a Specter!" Clawhauser said in panic as he shoved an entire box of donuts into his mouth.  
  
   "Okay... see you around?" Judy said in bewilderment as they left Chora's Den. "Think he's telling the truth?" Ashely asked. "Probably not. But... it could explain why Bogo has a stick up his rear about Saren. Beyond just him being an unrepentant speciest and jerk in general." Nick said. "We can ask Bogo about when we next see him. For now we got to find Garrus." Judy said as they left.


	3. The Citadel: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and company track down evidence of Saren's treason... also a bit of a confession. It's been years since I've actually played Mass Effect. So I've... been taking notes from someones walk-through.

   Judy and her squad made their way to Dr. Michel’s office… and found her being menaced by thugs, and the turian they were looking for crouching out of sight. “I didn’t tell anyone I swear!” Dr. Michel said; she was a rabbit not unlike Judy, but colored white.

   “Smart little cottontail, now if Garrus or any of his buddies from C-Sec ask, you keep your cute little mouth shut or- Who are you?” The wolf thug said as he grabbed Dr. Michael by the ears, and drew a gun on Judy and her squad. This hostage situation was cut short, as Garrus took the opportunity to shoot the thug in the head.

   “Get to cover!” Judy shouted as a fire fight broke out in the clinic. Eventually the mammal thugs were dealt with.

   “Thanks’ Hopps for that opening; gave me a clear shot at that son of a bitch.” Garrus said gratefully. Judy simply inhaled sharply.

   “You could have gotten the hostage killed, even if she wasn’t at head level with that wolf!” Judy said in irritation to Garrus.

   “There wasn’t time to think, I wasn’t going to-… Dr. Michel, are you okay?” Garrus asked.

   “Oui, officer Vakarian, thanks to you to of course.” Dr. Michel said to Judy with a French accent.

   “Do you know who those mammals were working for? We might be able to protect you from their boss.” Judy said.

   “Oui, they work for Hoof. They didn’t want me to tell mousier Garrus about the quarian.” Dr. Michel explained.

   “And does this have anything to do with Saren?” Judy asked.

   “It could, Dr. Michel what happened?” Garrus said.

   “A few days ago, a quarian came to my office. She had been shot, and wouldn’t tell me what had happened. I could tell she was scarred, on the run from dangerous people no doubt. She asked me about the Shadow Broker, said she wanted to trade information for protection.” Dr. Michel explained.

   “And where is she now?” Judy asked.

   “I put her into contact with Hoof; he’s an agent of the Shadow Broker.” Dr. Michel said.

   “Sorry to say doc, but Hoof has thrown in his lot with Saren now. And the Shadow Broker isn’t happy with his change of loyalties.” Garrus said.

   “What?... that ass, even for Hoof that’s stupid! Saren must have made Hoof quite the offer to betray the Shadow Broker!” Dr. Michel said.

   “And that quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth stepping on the Shadow Brokers toes.” Garrus said.

   “And what about the quarian?” Judy asked.

   “She just wanted to trade information… information about geth!” Dr. Michel said.

   “Yes… information that could link Saren to the geth! There is no way the Council can just ignore it!” Garrus said.

   “Agreed, let’s pay Hoof a visit.” Judy said.

   “And I’m coming with you.” Garrus said.

   “Excuse me? Why would you want to come with me... and why should I for that matter? I mean you’re both turians.” Judy asked.

   “He’s a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people! I knew what was going on, but thanks to meddling by the Executor and his damned Specter Status, I couldn’t get all the evidence I needed in my investigation. So yeah, I hate him… I hate his gizzard.” Garrus ranted.

   “Welcome aboard Garrus. I’m certain we’ll be friends soon enough.” Judy said.

   “Perhaps… but we’re not the only ones after Hoof. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan mercenary by the name of Wrex to take him out.” Garrus said.

   “I think I saw Wrex talking to a bouncer… at Chora’s Den… wait he owns that place?” Ashley asked.

   “Regardless, a korgan might come in handy. There like rhino’s but more violent right?” Judy asked.

   “Last I heard he was at the C-Sec academy.” Garrus said.

   “You have an academy next to your HQ... how convenient, he looking to get into C-Sec?” Nick said.

   “Doubtful, from what I heard Hoof accused him of making threats. So he’s most likely there for an interrogation. If we hurry, we can catch him before he moves again.” Garrus said.

   “Let’s get a move on then, Davies. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need you to monitor my squad.” Judy said.

   _“Investigation getting hairy, or do you just miss your dear brother despite less than a day going by? Either way, I’m going to turn on the monitoring equipment.”_ Davies said.

   “Understood, by the way, there’s a turian C-Sec Officer wanting to help us. Can you patch him into squad comms?” Judy asked.

   _“I got a turian bio-signature right next to you, that him?”_ Davies asked.

   “Yeah that’s him.” Judy said.

   “Commander… who are you talking to?” Garrus asked.

   _“That would be me, Mr.?”_

   “Garrus, Garrus Vakarian.” Garrus answered.

   _“Well anyway Officer Vakarian, I’m Specialist Davies Hopps, Judy’s twin brother. My job is to make sure my sister survives, and gets whatever help she needs to complete a mission. Also, do not wander off to do your own thing, blunder into enemy fire, or use software to block my equipment to monitor you. You do all that, and you’ll have better survival odds then the last two shmucks who died on Eden Prime. Also, this stuff detects vitals… and makes a loud beep noise that I really, REALLY hate. So don’t die on me, if only to spare my especially sensitive hearing.”_ Davies said at length.

   “Fair enough, that one of the first things they teach you at the academy anyway.” Garrus said, just rolling with the eccentric sounding rabbit.

   “Before you go, Commander… thank you, for saving my life from those thugs.” Dr. Michel said.

   “Just doing my job doc, I may be back latter to check up on you, or just ask questions.” Judy said as she and her squad left.

~~~~

   “Man this place can get you turned around, I think we walked past at least three times before we got here.” Nick said as the squad arrived at C-Sec Academy.

   “Well if you were following me, we’d have already left by now.” Garrus said.

   “It’s my first time here! Cut me some slack for not knowing my way around the massive space station!” Judy said.

   “Now Wrex, are we going to have further problems with you and Hoof?” A coyote C-Sec officer asked of the krogan.

   “Let me check…” Wrex said as he accessed his omni-tool. “Bounty still up, so I ain’t leaving till I collect it, that alright by you puppy?” Wrex asked condescendingly.

   “Watch your tongue! Or I just might eat it!” The coyote spat back, barring his teeth.

   “Hmm… all bark and no bite. Like so many of you mammals.” Wrex said as he left.

   “Let it go Cortez, he’s not worth it.” A turian officer said to the coyote.

   “You Wrex?” Judy asked.

   “Yep.” Wrex said.

   “Well here’s the thing, Hoof works for Saren, your trying to get to Hoof. I’m trying to get dirt on Saren that’ll cost him his Specter Status. I think we can help each other.” Judy said.

   “Hmm… so you are Commander Hopps. Though that depends, how much do you know?” Wrex asked

   “He’s after a quarian that has evidence that could link Saren to the geth, so she went to Hoof but he sold her out to Saren. That everything, or am I missing any details?” Judy asked.

   “Not really, that’s about everything. Now you help me kill Hoof, and the quarians all yours.” Wrex asked.

~~~~

   Judy and her squad returned to Chora’s Den. However, instead of a friendly coffee shop, they were met with armed thugs gunning for them. “Okay, can someone tell me SOMETHING about Hoof?! Because it baffles me that someone turned a dive bar into a coffee shop, AND worked for the Shadow Broker? I’m sorry, but this whole situation is getting a bit silly!” Judy said as they dove into cover.

   “Not entirely sure, some mule… or donkey, could never tell the difference. Bought the place, and renovated Chora’s Den. Not sure why the name was kept.” Garrus said.

   “Either way, there a couple of things you need to understand about mammals Monocle, first referring to a wolf or any other type of Canine as a ‘son of a bitch’ or just ‘bitch’ isn’t really an insult it’s more of a descriptor. Unless you’re talking about my mother, in which case I will claw off your face and make it into a cape. Same goes for referring to a donkey or anything like as an ‘ass’.” Nick said.

   “Guys it’s nice that you’re having a conversation, but we kind of have pressing matters!” Judy said, the squad made their way through Chora’s Den, eventually reaching to Hoof’s personal quarters.

   “Stop, don’t come any closer!” A mammal warehouse said.

   “You know you should really find a safer place to work. I mean you’d think a coffee shop was the safest place in the universe… it obviously isn’t, this one at least.” Judy said.

   “Fair enough… Hoof doesn’t pay us enough for this anyway.” One of the warehouse workers said as they left.

   “Well… I’m impressed.” Garrus said.

   “As a wise mammal was said, there are alternatives to fighting.” Nick said sagely.

   Judy and her squad entered Hoof’s office. A firefight broke out as a number of turrets sprung up. It wasn’t long before Hoof was on the floor and the turrets were destroyed. “Don’t shoot! I surrender! I surrender!” Hoof brayed in terror.

   “Okay, I’ll make you deal. You tell me where the quarian is and I don’t shoot.” Judy said as she pulled a pistol on Hoof.

   “I don’t know where she is, I swear! That’s the truth!” Hoof said in panic.

   “Wow… you are the WORST liar I’ve ever met.” Nick said in disbelief.

   “And as he’ll be the first to tell you. I absolutely HATE being lied to. So either tell us where the quarian is, or you’ll lose your knee caps.” Judy said angrily.

   “Look, she’s not here. She said that she’d only deal with the Shadow Broker himself. Thing is, nobody sees the Shadow Broker in person. Even I don’t know who he really is. But she didn’t know that. So I set up a meeting, little does that suit rat know. Is that Saren’s men are waiting for her.” Hoof said as he stood up. Judy promptly pistol-whipped him in the knee.

   “Location, tell me now!” Judy said as she pressed her gun into Hoof’s face.

   “Back alley by the markets… she’s supposed to meet at them, at the back alley by the markets in the Wards. If… you hurry you can catch them.” Hoof said in pain.

   “And should I let you go because...?” Judy said clearly angry with the donkey.

   “I came clean on the meeting! Besides… I got bigger problems then you cottontail.” Hoof said.

   “Don’t let it get to you Carrots. We got a quarian to rescue… and one of his problems is a krogan bounty hunter.” Nick said.

~~~~

   “Did you bring it?” A turian asked of a quarian women in a red tinted alleyway.

   “That depends, where’s the Shadow Broker? Or Hoof for that matter?” The quarian asked.

   “They’ll be here soon enough. Now where’s the evidence?” The turian asked as he moved his hand down the quarians arm.

   “No, the deals off.” The quarian said as she jumped back and threw a grenade amidst the salarians that were with the turian.

   “CONTACT!” Judy shouted as she jump-kicked the turian, and her squad helped the quarian with her assailants.

   “Keelah, that bosh’tet Hoof set me up!” The quarian said angrily.

   “Miss, were you hurt?” Judy asked.

   “I know how to take care of myself. Not that I don’t appreciate the help. But who are you?” The quarian asked.

   “Judy Hopps and I’m looking for evidence to prove that Saren is a traitor to the Council.” Judy said.

   “Already met, and I have a way to repay you for saving my life. But… we should go somewhere else.” The quarian said.

   “Well back to the embassy. Lionheart will want to hear this… assuming he isn’t fuming about the mess we made getting here.” Nick said.

~~~~

   “Hopps… you have one minute to explain why you started a war down in the Wards...! also, why did you bring a quarian here?” Lionheart asked.

   “She has the evidence to link Saren to the geth.” Judy said.

   “Really?! Please, how did you get this evidence miss… miss?” Lionheart said.

   “My name is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.” Tali said.

   “And what brings you so far from the Flotilla?” Lionheart asked.

   “I’m on Pilgrimage. It’s rather a long story, but while on a remote world, I came across some geth, and I managed to recover one of their memory cores before it could fry itself. The only data I could recover was audio… but it had some interesting contents. Listen for yourself.” Tali said as she accessed one of these audio files.

   _“Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.”_ Saren’s voice said. Then Bogo, who was standing nearby… smiled, something Judy wasen’t entirely sure how to feel about.

   “That was Saren! We’ve got that raptor now.” Bogo said.

   “Any ideas on what this Conduit could be?” Judy asked, trying to distract herself from the oddity that was, smiling Bogo.

   “Some manner of Prothean tech?” Bogo speculated.

   “And that’s not all.” Tali said.

   _“And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.”_ A woman’s voice said.

   “Okay… that doesn’t really answer anything. Who was that talking about Reapers?” Lionheart asked.

   “Agreed, some new alien species?” Judy asked.

   “According to some of the files, there a hyper advanced race that hunted the Protheans to total extinction...! And then left, at least that’s what the geth apparently believe.” Tali said.

   “That honestly sounds hard to believe. It just makes so little sense.” Lionheart said.

   “Perhaps… but that could explain the vision from Eden Prime. It was showing me the Protheans being exterminated by the Reapers!” Judy said.

   “The geth worship the Reapers as gods, believing them to be the pinnacle of synthetic life. That Saren is some manner of prophet for their return.” Tali said.

   “Let’s… try not to bring up these Reapers to the Council, shall we?” Lionheart said nervously.

   “But they could be an even greater threat then Saren and the geth!” Judy said.

   “Regardless of the Reapers, this proves that Saren is a traitor!” Bogo said.

   “Agreed, we must get this evidence to the Council immediately!” Lionheart said.

   “And what about… sorry sweaty I already forgot your name.” Nick said teasingly.

   “Just call me Tali! And you saw me in that alley Commander, I can be of help to you.” Tali said.

   “I’m not certain… I know enough about the Pilgrimage to know how important it is. Shouldn’t I get parents’ permission for you to come?” Judy asked.

   “And it proves our willing to give of ourselves to the greater good. Tell me, what does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren and the geth are a threat to the entire galaxy, my Pilgrimage can wait.” Tali asked, Judy smiled warmly at the young quarian.

   “I think we’ll get along just fine Tali.” Judy said.

   “Thank you for having me Commander.” Tali said happily.

   “Just call me Judy.” Judy said.

   “Bogo and I get things ready with the Council. Feel free to take a break until then.” Lionheart said as he and Bogo left. Then Judy, Ashley, Garrus, and Nick sat down and panted in exhaustion.

   “This… was a long day.” Nick said.

   “Agreed… in hindsight, doing arrends for people was probably… probably not one of my better ideas.” Judy said.

   “Why… why was my species cursed to not have sweat glands?” Ashley asked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

   “I could put you through a krogan workout, might make you stronger, or it might kill you.” Wrek said sardonically, the only one of them not tired.

   “Where would we even get a Thresher Maw, krogan?” Garrus said.

   “You’d be surprised where you can find Thresher Maws in this galaxy.” Wrex said.

~~~~

   Later on, Judy and her squad had returned to the Citadel Tower. “Judy, Lionheart is already presenting the quarians evidence to the Council. Come on.” Bogo said as he and Judy went further up.

    The recording was played for the Council. “You believe us now? Or do we have to hunt down yet another alien minority for evidence? Like a drell for example… those are few and far between right?” Lionheart said.

   “Further evidence isn’t necessary ambassador. This proves that Saren is a traitor, and rest assured Saren will be stripped of his status and he will be brought to justice.” The turian Councilor said.

   “And the other voice… that was Matriarch Benezia.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “And she is?” Judy asked.

   “Put simply, Matriarchs are the elders of the asari people. Matriarch Benezia in particular is a powerful biotic and she has many followers. She will make a formidable alley for Saren.” Councilor Tevos explained.

   “And what about these Reapers, what do you know about them?” The salarian Councilor asked.

   “Not much, but apparently there a race of machines that wiped out the Protheans, and then they just left.” Bogo said.

   “Yes, apparently the geth believe them to be gods. In turn they believe that Saren is the prophet for their return.” Judy said.

   “We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren’s searching for it, and why he attacked Eden Prime.” Bogo said.

   “And what of the Conduit itself, what is it?” The salarian Councilor asked.

   “No idea, but if Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers, that’s reason enough to think it’s bad.” Judy said.

   “Do you not realize what you’re saying? Saren wants to bring back machines that destroyed all organic life. It has to be impossible! And for that matter, where did they go? Why did they vanish? And why has there been no evidence to support their existence? If they ever existed, we would have found something by now!” The turian Councilor ranted.

   “Hey, I gave fair warning about Saren! Please don’t make a repeat performance.” Judy said in annoyance.

   “Regardless, you proved that Saren is a traitor, and he is using the geth to find the Conduit, though we don’t know for what purpose.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Obviously the Reapers are some manner of smokescreen Commander, a lie Saren invented to control the geth.” The salarian Councilor said.

   “With all due respect, Councilor, I’ve seen the Reapers slaughter! Fifty-thousand years ago they destroyed the Protheans! If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!” Judy said angrily.

   “Then I would love to see him try. Saren no longer has the rights or the resources of the Specter’s, and his on the run for his life.” The turian Councilor said.

   “And you think that’s going to cut it?! Give Saren a pink slip? You know damn well he’s hiding in the Traverse! Send your fleet in! And hunt him down like the mongrel he is!” Lionheart declared angrily.

   “A fleet cannot hunt down one man Ambassador.” The salarian Councilor said.

   “For the love of… a Citadel fleet could secure the entire Attican Traverse. Keep the geth from attacking any more colonies! Mammal and alien alike! It’s a win-win for everyone!” Lionheart said.

   “Or it could trigger war with the Terminus Systems! The Citadel Council will not be dragged into a galactic war over a relative handful of mammal colonies!” The turian Councilor said.

   “Every time we ask for help, you bury your heads in the sand and pretend everything is alright!” Judy said in agrivation.

   “Agreed Hopps, and I am beyond fed up with the Council and its anti-mammalian bull-”

   “Ambassador control yourself, there is a solution, one that doesn’t require fleets or armies to stop Saren and the geth!” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Tevos… you cannot be serious! Mammalkind simply isn’t ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Specters!” The turian Councilor objected.

   “Look, Councilors. It seems like a pretty simple solution to me. The ambassador gets his Specter, you don’t have to send a fleet near the Traverse and risk war. Seems like a genuine win-win to me. Or are you reluctant, because the most qualified candidate barely comes up to your knees?” Judy said.

   The Councilor gave each other meaningful glances, and then they pressed buttons on their consoles. “Commander Hopps, stand forward.” Councilor Tevos said, Judy so towards the edge of the platform before the Council. There were hushed whispers from onlookers. “It is the decision of the Council, that you. Commander Judith Lavern Hopps, be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Specters are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.” The salarian Councilor said.

   “Specters are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. The right hand of the Council, instruments of our will.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Specters bare a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.” The turian Councilor said.

   “You are the first mammal, and by extension the first rabbit Specter. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Thank you, really I am.” Judy said gratefully.

   “And for your first mission, you’re to go into the Traverse to find Saren. As a fugitive from the Council, and a rogue Specter, you are authorized to use whatever means to apprehend or eliminate him.” The salarian Councilor said.

   “Was already planning to go after him, but do you have any leads on him that I can use?” Judy asked.

   “We will forward all relevant data to Ambassador Lionheart.” The turian Councilor said.

   “This meeting of the Council is adjourned.” Councilor Tevos said.

   “Hopps, I’m so proud of you right now.” Bogo said happily, shaking Judy’s paw.

   “Likewise for me, but now we got more work to do. We have to get you a ship, crew, supplies… what are some of your preferences for snacks?” Lionheart said.

   “More importantly, you’ll get access to exclusive training and equipment. I believe that there’s a requisitions offer down at the C-Sec Academy that can provide you with both.” Bogo said.

   “Bogo, we’ve got some… things to work out. And I need your help to set everything up.” Lionheart said as he and Bogo left the chamber.

   “Typical politician, kitty doesn’t even give a thank you.” Ashley said bitterly.

   “I just got the job Williams. I basically haven’t done anything till I either bring in or kill Saren. Now lets get a move on.” Judy said.

   “Till the gates of Hell, Carrots, till the gates of Hell.” Nick said.

   “Come on you sentimental fox.” Judy said teasingly.

  


	4. Therum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and friends save Liara from the geth on Therum... oh and she and Nick kind of sort of start to properly start a romance. You know, the important stuff in both of these works of fiction.

      Later on, Judy had met up with Bogo and Lionheart.

   “Hopps, what took you so long? We’ve been waiting for almost an hour.” Lionheart said in annoyance.

   “Sorry… I was wrapping up some stuff I was doing while investigating Saren. And I didn’t really bother to keep track of… time…? Sir, what’s wrong?” Judy asked, noting that Bogo looked depressed.

   “To make a long story short… you’re getting the Normandy, and I’m pretty much benched.” Bogo said.

   “What?! Lionheart, was this you?!” Judy said in outrage.

   “Commander, you need the Normandy more than Bogo does. And believe me when I say that I hate this. But that he’s getting on in years.” Lionheart said.

   “But he’s a hero of the First Contact War, the first N7 period, and-”

   “Judy… just let it go. Saving the galaxy is a young mammal’s game.” Bogo said.

   “Thank you Bogo, now we lost contact with one of our colonies. Gnu’s Hope on Furros, a planet that used to be a Prothean world with a massive city, but geth were seen right before it went dark. Then there’s Novhareia, Matriarch Beneziah was last seen there. Then finally there’s the Matriarch’s daughter, Doctor Liara T’soni. As I understand she’s somewhere in the Artemis Cau cluster, she might know something about her mother’s betrayal.” Lionheart said.

   “That’s rather presumptuous Leodore, aliens have a somewhat different to family relations.” Judy said.

   “True, but still, you got a job to do Commander. Now I have to go… Bellwether is hosting a Raid, and I’m the Tank.” Lionheart said as he left.

   “…well, I heard something interesting from Clawhauser. That you nearly became a Specter.” Judy said, Bogo sighed.

   “…long story short. I was selected to be a Specter candidate. Saren was my selected mentor… I still don’t understand why HIM of all people. But in the first and only mission we had, he sabotaged the entire mission, and made it look like it was my fault.” Bogo explained.

   “You would have been the greatest Specter in the history of the organization sir.” Judy said empathetically.

   “The past is past Judy. Now go out there… and give that cockatrice hell.” Bogo said.

XXXX

   “Buffalo’s been a captain for over twenty years, now he’s behind a desk… and apparently Lionheart is a GOF nerd. So that’s at least funny.” Joker said as Judy stood next to him on the ships bridge.

   “It’s just part of the job Joker. Let the young take up the responsibilities of the old… still, he’s only in his fifties, late forties at least. That’s not really retirement age anymore.” Judy said.

   “Think the crew needs to hear from there new captain?” Joker asked.

   “You have to ask? Put me on!” Judy said as Joker pressed a button on his console. “Attention-” there was then a loud feedback over the speakers. “Sorry about that… attention, crew of the SSV Normandy, this is Commander Judy Hopps. You all know our mission, find Saren, and stop him from finding the Conduit. This isn’t just to ensure the survival of just mammalkind, but EVERY space faring civilization in the galaxy! This mission won’t be easy, not by a long shot… but I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ll hunt him down, and drag either kicking and screaming or dead back to the Citadel. And prove to the galaxy just what we mammals can do, Hopps out.” Judy said.

   “Well… we’re too first?” Joker asked.

   “Set a course for the Artemis- OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I completely forgot that Davies could have seen and heard everything that happened during the- I GOTTA RUN!” Judy said as she bolted off of the bridge.

XXXX

   “DAVIES! How… how much did you hear?” Judy asked as she found her twin brother, the autistic bunny looking terrified and scarred.

   “…besides, that there are monster robots lurking somewhere, besides that Saren not only hates mammals, but is actively LOOKING for the monster robots, TO KILL EVERYONE?!” Davies yelled, looking as if on the verge of a meltdown.

   “Davies, calm-clam down… here’s Walter… and Saren will not get away with this.” Judy said as she gave her twin a stuffed penguin.

   “I… I know. I know you-you will stop him… but-”

   “But nothing, Davies, I’m sorry you heard everything… it’s just… it’s been a rough week.” Judy said as she hugged her brother.

   “Rough… was the attack on Mindoir. Rough, was that incident with Gideon Grey when we were kitt’s. Rough, was having to try to raise almost one-hundred brothers and sisters between the two of us!” Davies rambled.

   “Davies, you know that we weren’t the only ones who pitched in-”

   “ROUGH… does NOT include robots that exterminated the Protheans, and the insane Specter that wants to bring them back!” Davies bellowed.

   “Look… I’m scarred too. But losing our cool will only make matters worse.” Judy said.

   “Right… I still remember the last time I lost my cool… I didn’t even hear that batarian screaming as I tore out his eyes.” Davies said.

   “Look, it’ll be awhile before we even need to get on a mission. Let’s get some gaming in, don’t you think? It might calm your nerves.” Judy said reassuringly.

   “Yeah… yeah… something with a LOT of bloodshed. I’ll look for something, though it might take a while to find something.” Davies said.

   “Well, I think I’m done with the tour Carrots. Showing the new guys around… and Davies almost went crazy because of the uh… things we learned, didn’t he?” Nick said, finding Judy and Davies.

   “Yeah… yeah I heard just about everything.” Davies said.

   “…should I go? Or-”

   “No, no it’s fine Nick. Just holler when you’re ready Davies.” Judy said as she followed Nick.

   “Pretty wild day, eh Carrots?” Nick asked.

   “Yep, now spill fox. You said that you’d tell me how you’re a biotic.” Judy said.

   “Did I say that...? Yes, I suppose I did. Well… it was in High School that I was taken to Brain Camp, or just BAaT to you normals. For some reason the teacher was this turian named Vyrnnus… cockatrice would not shut up about how much he hated mammals.” Nick said.

   “Then why even have a turian at all? Surely an asari would be a much better choice for an instructor.” Judy said.

    “That’s what I asked. Of course everyone ignored the fox, and Vyrnnus would use EVERY opportunity to brag about how. ‘I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father’. Course there was only like one kid there whose dad even was killed during the First Contact War. And I took out the wind in his sails by pointing out that my old man was a tailor… then after that. He kept pushing us harder… a number of kids either went insane or were killed by that insane vulture.” Nick explained.

   “Wow… and the reason you put so much trauma in the Prey Scouts incident-”

   “It was my first real bit of bullying over being a Predator, or a fox altogether.” Nick said. “At any rate… there was this girl I liked. Named Crimson… her pelt was the most beautiful shade of red.” Nick said dreamily.

   “Nicky’s got a girlfriend!” Judy said childishly.

   “Yeah… RIGHT, up until I killed Vyrnnus in a blind rage, from bullying Crimson into biotically picking up a drink with her mind. After that she was terrified of me, and wouldn’t even look at me. But BAaT was shut down after that whole incident. So that’s a plus.” Nick said bitterly.

   “Oh… I’m so sorry that happened… Crimson being scarred of you, not killing Vyrnnus, anyone who gets children killed like that doesn’t get sympathy.” Judy said.

   “And after that, I went back to being a con artist back on Earth. And… well you remember how we met on Elysium. I conned Davies for credits for a jumbo pop, you nearly broke my arm getting the money back. The batarians attacked and… well any bunny that can hold the line against five foot tall pirates, out to do all of the fun things that pirates and batarians in general do. Well… I’ll stop talking now.” Nick said.

   “Nickolas… you ever need someone to talk to. I’m all ears.” Judy said sympathetically.

   “Likewise Hopps, less so then you anyway but if you ever need to gripe or be vulnerable about your feelings, you come to me fluff-butt.” Nick said.

   “Sis, I found one of my co-op games… and I take it Red is invited?” Davies said.

   “Well I wouldn’t want to-”

   “Yes, Nick is invited to game.” Judy said.

XXXX

   Several hours later, the Normandy had arrived over the volcanic planet of Therum, where Matriarch Beneziah’s daughter, Liara T’soni was last known to be. Judy, along with Ashley Williams and Garrus Vakarian landed in a Mako tank.

    _“Okay Judy, there’s a Prothean ruin a few clicks ahead of you, and an Industrial Outpost directly in front of those. Only real problems are the lava rivers, the lava… and geth… lots… and LOTS of geth down there. Just keep on your toes… and don’t die, if only to spare my ears from the scanning equipment flat lining.”_  Davies said over the com channel.

   “Roger that, we’ll engage enemies as we go along. Anything else Davies?” Judy asked.

    _“Well… there is one thing… drive more carefully! How can you not hear Ash and Garrus screaming when there RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?! I could probably hear them even without the com channel.”_  Davies said, referring to Judy’s reckless driving of the Mako.

   “Look, Mako’s are hard to handle, even less so on unstable terrain like this. Seriously, I think the jets on this thing actually make it worse!” Judy said back.

   Eventually after running over and blasting geth with the Mako, Judy and her squad arrived at the industrial outpost before the Prothean ruins. “So… so that’s why Nick opted to stay back on the Normandy.” Ashley said as she and Garrus exited the Mako.

   “Are… are all rabbits terrible drivers. Or is it just you?” Garrus asked.

   “Listen, those things weren’t built with a bunny in mind as the driver! Davies and I had to rig up a system just so that I could reach the steering wheel, AND use the pedals! So pleace, shut up. And keep your eyes peeled for-”

   Judy was interrupted as a Geth Colossus, a four legged geth walker. Fell from orbit, ready to kill.

   “GET TO COVER!” Judy shouted as the Colossus opened fire.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad found an asari suspended in some manner of force field. “Who’s there? I’m trapped and need helped!” The asari said.

   “All right, I just need to know some things… are you Liara T’soni?” Judy asked.

   “Yes… and your mammals.” Liara said.

   “And one turian.” Garrus added.

   “And what about your mother, Matriarch Benezia? Have you had any recent contact with her, or know about her dealings with Saren?” Judy asked.

   “I haven’t spoken to my mother in years! And what do you mean about Saren? I’d never have anything to do with that monster!” Liara said.

   “Okay, your mom’s a sour topic… so how did you get into this thing, and how do we get you out?” Judy asked.

   “It’s some manner of Prothean security field. I put myself in here to protect myself from the geth. Can you believe it? Geth, outside of the Veil!” Liara said.

   “Well, we’ll have to get you up to speed when we leave. You have any clue on where the off button is?” Judy asked.

   “It’s right behind me… but as it stands I can’t reach it. Can you reach back there?” Liara asked.

   “I always find a way… with any luck we won’t accidentally cause these ruins to be consumed by lava.” Judy said.

XXXX

   “Uh… we kind of used the mining laser to get back here. And that MIGHT be why the ruins are shaking. So… there’s a good chance that this whole place will be consumed by lava.” Judy said as she and her squad removed Liara from the Prothean device.

   “Regardless, we must get out of here quickly. There was a krogan leading the geth, have you encountered him yet?” Liara asked.

   “Nope, now let’s get moving. Joker! I need the Normandy ready for an emergency pick up, it’s getting hot down here. Literally.” Judy said as the ruins shook, and the squad made their way to the elevator leading up to the surface… only to also find the krogan Liara mentioned, and a squad of geth when they reached their destination.

   “Took you long enough carrot breath, Saren said to just kill the little girl. But then I figured, ‘she’s Beneziah’s girl, she’s a loose end that the Council might know about, might send a Specter to come rescue her.’ Then a few days later, you come along… all I’d need is to show Saren your head. And I might even get a seat in his inner circle.” The krogan gloated.

   “As if just being a renegade was bad enough.” Garrus muttered under his breath.

   “Yeah, that ain’t happening.” Judy said as she nonchalantly blew up the krogans head with a blast from her assault rifle. The firefight was intense, but the squad managed to escape aboard the Normandy as the ruins were consumed by an erupting volcano.

XXXX

   “Commander, this might come as a surprise. But the Normandy’s hull isn’t rated to be anywhere near lava, magma and etc. So next time you need an emergency rescue. Please find a safer spot that can’t melt the hull, or fry the sensors. You know… just to keep a repeat performance.” Joker said over the ships coms as Judy and her squad mates sat in the Normandy’s ready room.

   “We nearly die and he’s making jokes?!” Liara said incredulously.

   “Just be glad it isn’t Nick. He’d never shut up about the three humped camel.” Judy said.

   “Hey! That one’s funny, and you know it Carrots.” Nick said.

   “I see… it must be a mammal thing. Forgive me I… I have no idea how long I was down there, nor do I have much experience with your species’. And you tell me that my mother is in league with Saren and the geth?” Liara said in disbelief.

   “I’m sorry… but we may need your help. Saren is after some manner of Prothean artifact called the Conduit, apparently he found it through a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime and- GAH...! and I was exposed to that thing too… and the near constant headaches from that blasted vision!” Judy explained.

   “Visions? Visions of what?” Liara asked.

   “That would be the Reapers, a race of machines whipping out the Protheans fifty-thousand years ago. Also for some reason there orange.” Judy said.

   “Commander, I’ve been studying the Protheans for fifty years, and what you just described fits in with a theory I’ve had regarding their disappearance, as well as many other alien civilizations before them.” Liara said, Judy just looked perplexed at the asari.

   “…how old are you? Sorry for asking but-”

   “It’s fine Commander. If you must know, I’m only one-hundred and six years old.” Liara said.

   Ashley whistled. “Here’s hoping I look as good as you when I’m that old.” The wolf said.

   “Regardless, in my research I’ve found a cycle of sorts. Every fifty-thousand years a civilization rises up, then without any warning there violently cast down. These Reapers could be responsible, not just the Protheans extinction, but every civilization before them.” Liara explained.

   “And that’s related to Judy’s visions… how exactly? Seriously, how are those two things really connected with each other? I mean I get that the whole thing is a big deal, but I’m not seeing a connection anywhere.” Nick asked.

   “It might be something to look into latter, for now… I feel light headed.” Liara said.

   “Agreed, when was the time you ate, or even slept?” Tali asked.

   “You should head down to sick bay to see Dr. Chawkwas, we can talk again later. Everyone else, dismissed.” Judy said.

    _“Mission reports filled, and ready to be sent to the Council, just say the word.”_  Joker said over the ships com.

   “You know… let’s not. I get the feeling the Council will give me an ear full about accidentally destroying that ruin. Babbling on and on about how I should take further precautions against Liara. So no, no I will not be sending a mission report to the Council. Just… I don’t know. Forward an abridged copy to Bogo, and add on that he’s not supposed to share it with the Council or something.” Judy said, looking aggravated at the thought of talking to the Council.

    _“Aye, aye ma’am. Where to next… wait. I’m getting something on a priority channel. All the message says is that it’s for your ears only, and that it’s a Priority Saber-1. It’s available for you to access at the Galaxy Map.”_  Joker said.

   “Really…? Well with luck it’s just Alliance command overreacting. Still, it might be worth looking at. I mean what could be the worse that’s going on?” Judy said to herself as she left for the bridge and the Galaxy Map.


	5. Terra Nova/X57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, onto the DLC Mission

   “Okay people listen up! This asteroid, X57 is on a one way course to Terra Nova, and we’ve only got about four hours before it hits the planet. Now our mission is stop it from hurtling towards Terra Nova. Then we look into finding survivors… and the people responsible for this disaster, whoever they are!” Judy said to Wrex and Tali as the Mako landed on the surface of X57.

   “Judy, we need to deactivate the fusion torches. There what’s causing the asteroid to hurtle towards Terra Nova.” Tali said.

   “I can see it! Hold on to your butts!” Judy said as she floored the Mako’s gas petal and raced towards the nearest of the fusion torches. “Okay, shouldn’t be too hard to turn this thing off.” Judy said as she and her squad mates exited the Mako.

   “I’ve been on some-”

   “Wrex, we deal with the asteroid first, comment on my driving latter… like when there ISN’T a giant space rock hurtling towards one of the most populated worlds in Alliance Space. Priority’s, Urdnot.” Judy scolded, as Tali accessed the fusion torch.

   “I was going to say that I’ve been on run away asteroids before, but none with this great a view… but if your driving does leave something to be desired. I’ve been on Tomkah’s that were driven better while the driver was either drunk, or dying from a head injury that drove better then you.” Wrex said earnestly.

   “Oh… well it’s not my fault those things are so hard to handle! And we’re practically in zero-g anyway!” Judy said defensively.

   “And… fusion torch deactivated!” Tali said as the fusion torch turned off. Then, turrets popped out of the ground, and fired on Judy and her squad.

 _“Hello… is anybody there? This is Kate Boarman, I’m an engineer on X57.”_ A voice said.

   “This is Commander Judy Hopps. My squad and I are a little busy here, can you tell us why the asteroid is hurtling towards Terra Nova.” Judy said as she and her squad took cover from the turrets.

   _“It’s a long story. We were hijacked by terrorists…and they want to destroy Terra Nova with this asteroid. I can’t say much more. There around… and I can’t risk them finding me. Good luck Commander.”_ Kate said.

XXXX

   Later on, Judy and her squad managed to get inside of the compound for the next fusion torch… and she saw a sight that made her blood boil. Batarians.

   _“FETID SPAWN OF HATED KHAR’SHAN! LEAVE NOTHING OF THERE CORPSES FOR THERE KIN TO FIND! LEAVE NOT BUT ASH AND CINDERS OF THERE UNHOLY CARCASSES!”_ Davies shouted over the comm channel.

   “Oh no… as if batarian terrorists was bad enough. Davies is having a meltdown.” Judy said to herself.

   “Interlopers! Release the varren!” One of the batarians shouted as they engaged, sending the alien dog creatures against them.

   “Nick its Judy! We have a Code Chernobyl down in the garage! I repeat, Davies is having a meltdown, and just… well you remember what happened last time right?” Judy said.

   _“Really? You sure you’re not just-”_

“Nick, there are batarians on this rock! And guess who’s ranting so loud, I had to mute him. Just so that he wouldn’t blow out our ears?” Judy said as she and her squad fired on the batarians, and there varren.

   _“Say no more Carrots. With any luck, none of the aliens have tried to approach him yet. Rabbit bites are nasty!”_ Nick said.

   Judy and her squad made short work of the batarians. Wrex getting the last kill by stepping on the neck of one of the terrorists. “We’re clear… Nick, you got Davies under control?” Judy asked

   _“YES! YES MIGHTY WARRIOR OF TUCHANKA! LET THE BLOOD OF THE DEMONS FLOW LIKE A MOUNTAIN STREAM AND AVENGE ELYSIUM, MINDOIR AND EVERY PLANET THAT SUFFERED FROM-”_

 _“Well I’m trying! But Garrus… well let’s just say he left the garage with a bleeding arm and some cracked chitin. Davies, it’s Nick… if you want to help Judy. You’re going to have stop screaming… I got your penguins and some cookies from the mess!”_ Nick said as Davies continued ranting.

 _“I… I… Nick… I’m so sorry for injuring Garrus.”_ Davies said, coming to his senses.

   _“It’s Garrus you’re going to have to apologize to. Now, do you feel up to help your sister keep the batarians from killing all those people on Terra Nova… and the survivors on that asteroid if it can be helped?”_ Nick asked.

   _“I’ll… I’ll try to manage. Saving Terra Nova… is our first priority. That… that and killing every batarian on that rock.”_ Davies said, trying to breathe properly.

   “Just keep calm… and please. Remember not to scream into the comms.” Judy said to her brother as Tali worked to deactivate the fusion torch.

   “And… done! You know, it’s kind of cute how there are different sized consoles here.” Tali said, noting the different sized consoles.

   “Anyone can be anything, no matter their size Tali.” Judy said as she proceeded to leave the fusion torch. Then, she was shot by an antelope, but her shield kept the shot from doing any harm

   “Oh… I’m so sorry I… I didn’t know there were other mammals on-”

   “Relax, surrounded by hostile aliens. It’s only natural to be scarred and paranoid. Who are you, and do you know what’s going on?” Judy said.

   “My name is Simon Antwell. Chief engineer onboard X57… and let me tell you sir. I never would have figured that batarians would try to pull something like this.” Simon said.

   “Well slavery is a part of batarian culture… in fact. From what I know it’s ALL that batarian culture revolves around, besides mopping about how we mammals got the Verge and the Traverse instead of them, and acting like spoiled children, after centuries of being tolerated by the Council like a schoolyard bully.” Judy said.

   “That’s what I thought… but if it was a slaver run, they’d have left by now. But there leader, Balak has them staying around. Moreover… there deliberately sending this asteroid towards Terra Nova.” Simon said.

   “What?! Why?!” Judy said in surprise.

   “Yeah, I’ve known batarians for centuries… but planet killing? The Hegomony used to conquer planets, but make them uninhabitable? I take it that just blowing up this rock is out of the question?” Wrex said.

   “What do you think?! Destroying the asteroid, this close to Terra Nova would be even worse then what the Balak and his gang are planning. No, you’ll have to disable the remaining fusion torches… speaking of which, the next one is surrounded by blasting caps. I’ll help you out as I can from here.” Simon said.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad were inside of the third fusion torch. “Oh… if I ever see a batarian engineer again, I will tear out all four eyes with my boot knife.” Tali said in aggravation as she deactivated the fusion torch.

   _“Done that when they attacked Mindoir… I still keep the wretched filths eyes around as a memento.”_ Davies said.

   _“Please stop being scary Davies… it’s bad enough you talked me into giving you backrubs. But do have to remind me how creepy you can be?”_ Nick said in annoyance.

   “Just hold tight Nick. We’ll be back aboard the Normandy before you know it. You feel awkward because my brother and I are virtually identical isn’t it?” Judy teased.

   _“Not funny Hopps! Look just… I’m going to find Liara. See if she can tolerate this… I swear you’re exploiting me Davies!”_ Nick complained.

   _“Commander… it’s Kate again. Balak and his men are on to you… and they’re going to blow up the main facility, with us in it!”_ Kate said.

   “Then we have no time to loose. On to the last fusion torch!”

   _“You! Mammal! Who were talking to? Are they the ones turning off the fusion torches?”_ Barked the distinct voice of a batarian.

   _“No… clearly you need to get your ears checked. Or whatever it is that you scum hear with!”_ Kate spat venomously at her captor.

   _“Let me make this easy for you, mammal. This is your brother, isn’t it? Now you tell me who’s responsible… and he goes free.”_ The batarian said, there was silence, then a shot, and the distinct sound of a dying boar. _“You mammals make the most amusing sounds when you die. Charn! Find this problem and deal with it!”_ The batarian said.

   “Odds are that was Balak.” Wrex said.

   “Keelah…” Tali muttered.

XXXX

   Eventually Judy and her team arrived at the controls for the last fusion torch. And found Charn and his men lying in wait. “Wait! I’m not here to fight… hell I’m not even here for Balak’s insane crusade.” Charn said.

   “Okay… was not expecting to here that from a batarian today.” Judy said in surprise, keeping her gun drawn on the batarian.

   “Look, this was supposed to be a simple smash and grab. Attack, take some potential slaves, and get out. But then Balak took over the whole operation and wants to destroy Terra Nova.” Charn said.

   “I take it you don’t recognize who I am… or know my reputation. Point is why should I believe you, yet alone let you leave this rock in one piece?” Judy asked.

   “Listen, I’ll give you the keycard to the main facility, if you leave me, and my men alive.” Charn said.

   Judy just glared angrily at the batarian slaver. “…fine, give me the stupid card. But let me make one thing as clear as possible. If you EVER set foot in Alliance space again, I’m the bunny who’s going to hunt you down. Now get out of my sight!” Judy said angrily.

   “Don’t worry about me, worry about Balak. I’ve met some mean people in my time… but Balak’s the meanest bastard I’ve ever worked with. Fortune to you Commander, now we’ll get the slaves.” Charn said as he and his men left.

   “You leave empty handed, or in a body bag. It’s your choice big guy.” Judy said as she pointed her gun in Charn’s head.

   “… We’re leaving now. No slaves.” Charn said as he and his men left.

    “Huh… Davies has been suspiciously quite. No ranting or screaming since we first found batarians, Davies, you still there bro?” Judy asked.

   _“Commander, this is Liara. I’m taking over for Davies while he’s… napping.”_ Liara said.

   “Napping? But Davies almost never naps!” Judy said.

   _“Perhaps, but he’s napping right now. And I must say… he’s surprisingly soft. I always suspected that mammal fur was actually coarse and-”_

   “Don’t make it weird T’Soni. Just… just don’t. We’ll… we’ll talk about this when we’re done.” Judy said in bewilderment.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad confronted. “Ah… so you’re the vermin that’s plagued my operation. And the so called ‘Hero of Elysium’ none the less. Your defiance cost the Hegemony much… and Tera Nova’s destruction was to be my retribution upon your miserable Alliance.” Balak said.

   “Place the blame wherever you want four-eyes. I came here to kill batarians, not listen to you monsters rant and rationalize your horrible deeds.” Judy muttered as she aimed her rifle.

   “That will all depend on you filth.” Balak said as he pressed a button on a detonator. “Will you take my life, or will you save these miserable dregs from the bombs I’ve placed?” Balak said menacingly

   “Why… you, YOU FOUR-EYED SOCIOPATHIC MONSTER!” Judy said angrily. “We deal with the bombs first, then Balak!” Judy said as she and her squad proceeded to fight their way through the batarian forces. Eventually, they disabled the bombs.

   “You’ve… you’ve done it! You have saved Terra Nova!” Simon said as he arrived in the facility.

   “Yeah… we saved the hostages. But Balak has escaped!” Judy said in irritation.

   “I know, I wanted to see that bastard dead too… but his plans have been ruined. You stopped the asteroid just in time; it was headed for Terra Nova’s capital. Commander I… I can’t thank you enough.” Simon said gratefully.

   “Just… let’s just get out of here. I have a rogue Specter to catch up with. And right now, I don’t know how far ahead he is right now.” Judy said, sounding exhausted by the entire affair.

   “I understand… but I have some things that could help you. I have some armor I don’t need… including a set of quarrian armor for your friend.” Simon said.

   “I’ll take your offer!” Tali said.

XXXX

   Later on, Judy was in the garage where Liara was tending to her brother Davies. “Alright T’Soni, we need to… to have a.” Judy said awkwardly as she noticed that her brother was not wearing a shirt, while lying in Liara’s lap.

   “Commander… I know this must seem… unusual to you. But I assure you. The most I’ve done is calm Davies with… petting, I think this is?” Liara said as she stroked Davies fur.

   “It’s typically called petting, yes. Now Liara… would you mind leaving my sister and I alone? We have some… things to discuss. Between sibling to sibling.” Davies said politely. Judy couldn’t but be worried that Davies was putting up the effort to smile properly.

   “Off course, I’ll be back at the med bay if you need me Commander.” Liara said as she left the garage.

   Davies face immediately darkened as the elevator door closed. “You let… the batarians live.” Davies said coldly.

   “What? No we killed-”

   “You let Balak, and Charn… live! You let the leaders of this whole… THING. Walk away alive! And now, there free to try to pull off stunts like this, or just plain slave raiding again!” Davies said angrily.

   “…so you heard the mission?” Judy said.

   “Yes! I did! I just wasn’t objecting because I didn’t want to scare off Liara.” Davies said.

   “But there were bigger stakes then just killing batarians! They had hostages and… look Balak had timed bombs in the main facility. It was either kill him, or save the hostages! You can’t have your cake and eat it too!” Judy said.

   “First off, the makes no sense, what’s the point of having cake if you can’t eat it? Secondly, a kick shot to the head could have killed him. And thirdly… all you gave to the actual slaver… was a threat. A threat, that pretty much times out if you ever die before he does.” Davies ranted.

   “Balak escaped as we were dealing with the bombs! And frankly, the only reason I let Charn go was out of pity and irritation! And… didn’t Liara say you were napping earlier?” Judy said.

   “It was a brief nap… look, if the problem was that you didn’t have enough squad members. Then why not bring more backup then just two?” Davies asked.

   “Because, the Mako is only big enough to seat three, including the driver, and I don’t think I need to remind you how tiring it was to install those extensions!” Judy said.

   “Then… then we’ll find another way. So that the next time you find yourself in an either/or situation. You can get your cake and eat it. Just… let’s just continue the hunt for Saren. ANYTHING to keep my mind off of batarians… just really wanted to see those monsters get more of a comeuppance then just having their plans foiled.” Davies said in irritation.

   “Good… I’ll… talk to you latter.” Judy said.

   “I’m not blaming you for letting those two live… I’m only angry that you did.” Davies said apologetically.

   “Still… Terra Nova stands. That, is what is important when all is said and done.” Judy said as she waited for the elevator.

  


	6. Furor: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and friends arrive on the ancient Prothean megacity, and have to deal with a vermin problem... they'll deal with the weeds later.

   “-and that’s my report on Terra Nova.” Judy said over a com channel to Bogo on the bridge.

     _“Good work Commander. I’m disappointed that you couldn’t get Balak... I’d love to turn his torso into a fine putty.”_ Bogo said with contempt for the batarian terrorist.

   “Likewise... or at least just kill him, and what of my report on Therum?” Judy asked.

   _“To put it simply, I’m not happy that you’re forwarded this to me, but neither is the Council. I understand your reasoning’s, but you should still give reports to the Council directly. But about what you did... you did right. The Council was less than thrilled that you destroyed a major Prothean ruin, to put it mildly. And two out of three of them wanted Liara locked away.”_ Bogo said.

   “Who was Councilor number three?” Judy asked.

   _“Valern, the Salarian Councilor oddly enough and I agree with you that Liara is effectively an innocent bystander in this mess despite her mother being an ally of Saren. Though next time... do NOT make me the messenger! Just report directly to the Council, and take your lumps. Bogo out.”_ Bogo said as the communication terminated.

   “So in short, ‘well done but don’t ever have me talk directly with the Council ever again.’ That sound about right Commander?” Nick said sarcastically.

   “Just about, and he’s right. As much as I don’t want to put up with any of the Council’s second guessing and hollow moralizing, as a Specter I answer to them... even if my brief exposure to them during the case for Saren. Is enough that I’d want to kill them! But hey, we’ve got to be the examples to our species-”

   “Judy, do we even know where were going next?” Nick asked, cutting Judy’s rant short.

   “What? Oh right, actually finding clues about Saren, Joker, set course for Furos.”

XXXX

   Eventually, the Normandy arrived at the ancient skyscrapers of Furos. _“Okay guys, the colony of Gnu’s Hope is just up ahead. Be advised, I’m picking up a LOT of geth signatures around the area. Including at least one ship nearby, but I think you should speak to the colonists before we proceed any further.”_ Davies said over the squad’s com channel.

   “Roger that, it looks like a colonist has come to greet us anyway, let’s move out.” Judy said to Ashley and Tali.

   “Excuse me, but are you with the Alliance?” A deer asked.

   “I’m Commander Judy Hopps, Specter, do you know what’s going on here?” Judy asked.

   “I’m David, come. Our leader, Fai Dan would like to speak with-GAH!” David as a geth shot him in the back.

   “Contacts! Get to cover!” Judy ordered as geth began to attack them.

   “What’s even on this world that the geth would be- KEELAH WHAT IS THAT THING?!” Tali said as she noticed a geth hopper. A form of geth that the quarrian did not recognize.

   “Well it only makes sense that the geth have been improving themselves. Now keep your suit on, we have a colony to save!” Judy said.

XXXX

    Eventually, Judy and her squad got to the outskirts of Gnu’s Hope itself. “Thank you, I think that attack might have been the doom of the entire colony.” Fai Dan, a red panda said.

   “Too little too late Fai, and what’s this? You only brought two others with you?” A female rhino said.

   “Arcelia, the fact that there even here at all is a blessing! You should be-“ Fai Dan was cut off as geth shots fired in a nearby tower. “Blast! Commander, I’m sorry to cut this short. But we need your help with these geth!” Fai Dan said.

   “Nice talking to you to.” Judy said sardonically as she and her squad went to engage the geth.

XXXX

   “Okay Fai... we are done. We got all the geth in Gnu’s Hopes limits.” Judy said in exhaustion as she returned to Fai Dan.

   “Thank you Commander. But, I’m sorry to say. There’s geth in the tunnels beneath the colony. What’s worse is that with all the attacks, the colony is barely able to stand on its own.” Fai Dan said.

   “And what of the geth, when did they arrive, and why are they still here?” Judy asked.

   “A few days ago, but why there here I couldn’t say. But they are based near the ExoGeni HQ. There should be a Mako in the garage that can get you there.” Fai Dan said.

   “I call driver!” Ashley said.

   “Fine, Ash you can drive... but only because this one probably isn’t modified for bunnies to use.” Judy said incredulously.

XXXX

   “Okay, now that we got the immediate problems that the colonists were facing done with. Let’s go, and drive off some geth!” Judy as the three women piled into the Mako.

   “Please tell me that you were being genuinely altruistic with solving the colonies problems. And not-”

   _“I’m going to stop you right THERE GC, because nobody... NOBODY. Second guesses my sisters motives! Got that lassie?”_ Davies said over the com channel.

   “...I’m a wolf. Lassie wasn’t even the same breed of canine-”

   “Less talking, more geth destroying!” Tali said impatiently.

   “Agreed, I’ll take the turret. Williams, just make sure to drive so that I can get a clean shot more than ONCE in a blue moon.” Judy said as she got into the Mako’s turret.

   “Aren’t Mako turrets controllable only from the-”

   “Tali, I just want to do something.” Judy said.

XXXX

   Eventually, after effectively wadding through geth on the bridge, including armatures, Judy and her squad arrived at the Skyway Weigh Station. _“Hello... is anyone out there? I can hear a vehicle, and it’s obviously not geth... please say you’ve come to rescue us.”_ A static distorted voice said over the com channel.

   “This is Commander Judy Hopps. My squad and I are on our way.” Judy said as she and her squad disembarked from the Mako. Eventually they made their way to a group of refuges. Specifically a horse and a panda bear.

   “That’s close enough!” The panda said anxiously.

   “Relax Jeong, there not geth.” The horse said blithely.

   “Not another word Juliana! Who are you, what do you want?” Jeong asked.

   “Judy Hopps, Alliance Navy and Specter. Now would you be so kind as to NOT shot your best of survival Mr. Jeong?” Judy said.

   “Well to be fair, as far as he’s concerned ‘the company’ will save us.” Juliana said.

   “And your far too trusting for your own good.” Jeong said bitterly.

   “I’m just glad to see another friendly face. I thought we were the only mammals left on this planet.” Juliana said in relief.

   “So... you DON’T know that Gnu’s Hope is still standing?” Judy asked suspiciously.

   “Really... cause a certain bamboo chomper said they were all dead!” Juliana said suspiciously at Jeong.

   “I said that MAYBE they were dead! This entire area is overrun with geth!” Jeong said.

   “There hanging on for dear life, but there still there.” Tali said.

   “Damn synths, there like cockroaches coming out of the stone work.” Julian said bitterly.

   “And the geth themselves, where are they holed up?” Judy asked.

   “And that is why we should just wait for the-”

   “Shut it Ethan, the geth are further up the skyway at the ExoGeni headquarters.” Juliana said.

   “Just don’t damage company property... or look at anything. Just get rid of the geth, and do NOTHING. ELSE.” Jeong said.

   “Well certainly, if ExoGeni has nothing to hide of course. I certainly wouldn’t be interested in anything.” Judy said, putting on a fake smile.

   “Commander, before you go anywhere... my daughter Lizbeth. She’s still inside of ExoGeni headquarters and-”

   “We’ll find her doctor; you have my word on that.” Judy said.

   “You shouldn’t waste your time poking around, we’ll do a proper casualty report when the geth are gone.” Jeong said.

   “That’s my filly you stupid bear! She’s alive I know it!” Juliana said angrily at Jeong.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad made their way to a cavern beneath the ExoGeni headquarters. And a shot fired, bouncing off of Judy’s shields.

   “Oh my... I’m so, sorry. I thought that you were geth, or varren or-”

   “Not my first time being shot at by people I’m saving, might not even be the last with what I’m doing. And you must be Lizbeth, Juliana’s daughter.” Judy said understandably to the relatively young horse.

   “Oh boy... I just had to stay behind to back up data. Next thing I know, there’s a geth ship latched on the side of the building and the powers gone! And the geth had the exit block.” Lizbeth said.

   “Weird, our way in was open.”  Judy said.

   “Not that way, the geth put up an energy field. They don’t want anyone getting to the-” Lizbeth then stopped herself from continuing.

   “Come on, if it’s something the geth want. It has to be important, and might even be key to saving Gnu’s Hope.” Judy said.

   “The colony is still around...? at any rate. Near as I can figure, the geth are after the Thorian.” Lizbeth explained.

   “And a Thorian is?” Ahsley asked.

   “It’s some kind of lifeform native to Furos. ExoGeni has been studying it.” Lizbeth explained.

   “And why do the geth even care about the Thorian?” Judy asked.

   “I don’t know, I might be able to help you. But with the geth and that field around... they’ve been laying down cables. Follow those, and we might get the field down. Here’s my ID, it might help you.” Lizbeth said, as varren charged on Judy’s squad.

   “Wonderful, guns our ladies!” Judy said, and there was a sniggering over the com channel. “Laugh it up Nick, laugh it up.” Judy said as she and her squad fired on the varren.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad found a VI terminal... being accessed by a krogan. One that was most likely in Saren’s service. “WILL YOU JUST SHOW ME THE FILES YOU STUPID MACHINE?!” The krogan shouted as he was banging his fists on the console.

   “I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor.” The VI said.

   “Damn it, of all the days that I could have left my hammer at home... tell me what I what, or I’ll blow your virtual ass into actual dust!” The krogan said angrily.

   “Please contact your supervisor for a Level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with-”

   “STUPID MACHINE!” The krogan yelled, as he grabbed at his forehead in aggravation.

   “If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console.” The VI said.

   The krogan looked behind him to see Judy and her squad. “Kill intruders first, get files latter.” The krogan said as he began to engage the intruders... the fight was short lived as Ashley unloaded a shot gun round into his face.

   “Well that was fun, now to see what ExoGeni has been up to.” Judy said as she displayed Lizbeth’s ID to the VI.

   “ExoGeni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden. Welcome back, Research Assistant Lizbeth Brayham. What can I do for you?” The VI said, completely unaware that it was addressing an armed and armored bunny, and not a horse.

   “Do you know what the last user was trying to access?” Judy asked, completely ignoring the VI.

   “Fetching data. The previous user was attempting to access the details on the study of Subject 37, the Thorian.” The VI said.

   “Tell me everything you told him.” Judy said.

   “I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Gnu’s Hope have been inactive for several cycles.” The VI said.

   “What about Gnu’s Hope? What does it have to do with this Thorian?” Judy asked, not liking where the VI was going.

   “Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Gnu’s Hope outpost.” The VI said.

   “Tell me everything you know about this Thorian.” Judy said, growing more concerned as she listened to the dispassionate artificial construct.

   “The Thorian is a simple plant life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including mammals.” The VI explained.

   Judy face palmed. “Oh no... Joker, it’s Judy! Is there anything going on back at the Normandy?... and I got nothing. Stupid geth and there field. VI, I need help to get rid of the geth and there field!” Judy said.

   “I have limited data on the geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source.” The VI said.

   “And of course you’re no help. Come on team, let’s find that ship!” Judy said as she and her squad left the VI. It wasn’t too long before they found geth bowing at what looked like some manner of makeshift Reaper shrine. “Hm... unsporting to kill them while there distracted, let’s do it anyway.” Judy said as she, Tali and Ashley opened fire on the geth, quickly slaughtering the synthetics.

   “What is this... some sort of shrine?” Tali asked.

   “Well I can introduce them to God if they want to.” Ashley said.

   “And these, are the claws keeping the ship moored to the building... there’s got to be a weakness that we can exploit.” Judy said, observing the claws.

XXXX

   “Bye-bye ship.” Judy said mockingly as the geth ship fell. One of its claws severed by a hydraulic door, causing the rest of the ship to fall off of the

   “I hope a lot of those geth bastards were killed.” Tali said with contempt.

   “Were they even technically alive in the first place?” Garrus asked.

   “Never the less, the field should finally be down.” Judy said in relief... which was short lived as she received a call from the Normandy.

   _“-I repeat, Normandy to ground team. Are you reading? Anyone there? Oh please don’t be dead... that’d mean you were ignoring me this entire time on purpose and-”_

   “Joker, calm down. The geth have just have just been jamming our coms while inside the ExoGeni headquarters. Now what’s going on at the ship?” Judy asked.

   _“Long story short, the colonists have gone nuts. There trying to claw there way though the hull. I don’t what’s happened, but there freaking out!”_ Joker said.

   “Yeah about that... apparently ExoGeni deliberately put Gnu’s Hope. RIGHT, ON, TOP. Of some kind of plant creature called a Thorian. And it’s controlling the colonists through spores.” Judy said.

   _“You’re kidding... right?”_

   “Nope, far as I can figure that’s the only thing Saren was looking for... doesn’t really answer the question. Because apparently it’s still on the planet, regardless, we’ll be back shortly... hopefully with a plan on how to fix this mess.” Judy said.

XXXX


	7. Furos: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and her squad wrap up their adventure on Furos, and begin there next step in finding Saren.

   “Oh thank goodness, Commander. You’re alive!” Lizbeth said as Judy and her squad met up with her.

   “I just have one question for you... did you know the Gnu’s Hope was deliberately placed over an alien planet creature? Because that’s what we learned from the ExoGeni VI, you’re ExoGeni. So you’d probably have been kept in the loop. Because otherwise, you would have lied when you said you didn’t know anything... and I, absolutely HATE being lied to.” Judy said, with an insincere smile on her face.

   “...I tried to stop the experiments. But they threated to throw me into the colony. I’ve been trying to get a message to Colonial Affairs since the geth arrived. Where to find the Thorian, but thanks to the power outage I couldn’t send it! I understand your upset Commander, but I NEVER wanted this to happen.” Lizbeth pleaded, Judy took a few deep calming breaths.

   “You did what you could in a bad situation, just help me find the Thorian and I’ll help you however I can.” Judy said.

   “It’s underneath Gnu’s Hope, but the entrance to the Thorian itself has been blocked off. The colonists parked a freighter over the entrance shortly before the geth attacked.” Lizbeth explained.

   “Smart thinking, but this must be asked. Why are the geth after the Thorian in the first place?” Judy asked.

   “Well the Thorian does have spores that can control an infected host.” Lizbeth blurted out.

   “Excuse us?” Tali asked taken aback.

   “Yes, that’s the whole reason ExoGeni is even interested in it.” Lizbeth said.

   _“Figures, an interstellar corporation interested in something with mind control capabilities. Oh, and hi Judy. Joker let me know that coms were reestablished.”_ Davies said.

   “Davies, are you okay back on the Normandy?” Judy asked.

 _“Yep, there trying but I’m not seeing the colonist’s brute forcing their way in. At any rate, there is a lot of geth chatter in your area. Most likely there not happy, and want to have a word with you... most likely that world will be ‘ratatata’... or whatever noise those guns make.”_ Davies explained.

   “Understood, let’s get back to the Mako.” Judy said.

   “Let me come with you! I’m not a fighter, but I want to help fix the mess I’ve made.” Lizbeth said.

XXXX

   Eventually Judy and her squad arrived at the location of the ExoGeni survivors, after having waded through geth forces a second time in the Mako. Down in the bunker, Lizbeth’s mother was being accosted by an ExoGeni guard.

   “Let go of my mother!” Lizbeth said as she ran towards her mother.

   “Lizbeth! Thank God you’re alive!” Juliana said in relief as she to her daughter.

   “Oh for the love of- come out! I know you’re here!” Jeong said in aggravation.

   “Jeong, you have one minute. Just one, to explain what’s going on here.” Judy said in annoyance.

   “N-Now, now. I’ve red your record in the database. Granted, most of your feats MUST be exaggerations. I mean a little bunny holding off-”

   “EVERYTHING, was true, and happened. Now stop avoiding my questions, and tell me what’s going on here.” Judy said in frustration.

   “Alright... ExoGeni wants this entire place purged.” Ethan admitted.

   “WHAT?! This is a mammal colony! You can’t just kill everybody!” Lizbeth said in protest.

   “Corporate isn’t interested in the colonists... there’s something far more valuable here!” Jeong said.

   “Species 37, AKA the Thorian, the one thing your company is even interested in... wouldn’t surprise me if they about it even BEFORE Furos was colonized.” Judy said with contempt.

   “Beg pardon?” Juliana asked.

   “It’s... a telepathic creature that lives under Gnu’s Hope. It’s been taking control of the colonists, and ExoGeni knew all along about the thing.” Lizbeth explained.

   “I swear, every minute I find a new reason to knock out your teeth.” Juliana said in irritation.

   “So what? No one’s going to miss a few colonists.” Ethan said... and then something in Judy snapped.

   “Make that about TWO reasons a minute.” Juliana said in exasperation.

   “I have a better idea.” Judy said as she drew her pistol. “You shut your bamboo chopping muzzle. While the NOT-SOCIOPATHS! Actually try to figure out how to fix this horse pie we’ve all stepped in! No offence Brayham, either of you.” Judy said, glancing at the Brayhams.

   “Non taken, Lizbeth. You got any ideas?” Juliana said.

   “I have something that could be worked with. I have this nerve gas that affects ONLY Thorian spores. The worst it should do is paralyze anyone infected by the Thorian. Unfortunately, there’s at least enough to ONLY cure the colonists.” Lizbeth explained.

   “Those could work in grenades.” Ashley pointed out.

   “Then let’s get going. My squad and I have a colony to save.” Judy said as Lizbeth gave her the nerve gas.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad pacified the enthralled colonists. They were however, exhausted from having to not only avoid killing the colonists. But from the literal hordes of horrifying Husk like creatures that were blocking their way into the colony itself.

   _“Judy, your vitals are going nuts. Are you okay?”_ Davies asked over the com channel.

   “Yeah... yeah we’re alright. Just had to wade through some geth, some kind of spore zombies, and... and colonists that’ve been infected by the Thorian. And we’re... we’re catching our breaths before we get to the Thorian itself.” Judy said panting.

   “Keelah... I have just one question at this point... why are the geth even interested in this thing?” Tali asked.

   “No idea... probably doesn’t even matter at this point. Just... just gotta see if this thing is worth all the hype.” Ashley said.

XXXX

   “What... is that?!” Judy said as she and her squad looked upon the Thorian itself. It was an enormous plant like abomination.

   “If I was a betting wolf, I’d say THAT is the Thorian.” Ashley said, then without warning. A green skinned asari wearing a skin tight suit fell out of the Thorian. “Though I wouldn’t have called that THAT would happen, however!” Ashley said in surprise.

   “Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!” The green-skinned asari said.

   “Okay... you gave something to Saren, and I would very much like to have it.” Judy said, confused as to what was going on.

   “Saren sought knowledge of those who are long gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!” The green-skinned asari said.

   “This is ridiculous. I eat plans not talk to them! Just tell me what you gave Saren, and release the colonists from your control. And we’ll be out of your roots before you know it.” Judy said, trying not to lose her temper.

   “The Thorian is a piece of this world, extending across this land and back through the ages. You can no more kill it then cut the sky. Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth!” The asari said as she drew her gun and opened fire.

   “Well, diplomacy is out of the question. Get to cover!” Judy ordered.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad had destroyed  the Thorians neural nodes, causing it to fall and die. “Well... the one solid lead on the beacon vision, and Saren. And it’s dead.” Judy said in disappointment. Then an asari, not another of the Thorians thralls, but a purple skinned asari emerged from a pod on the wall.

   “Praise be to Athame! I thought I would never be free. Did... did you kill the Thorian?” The asari asked.

   “Yep. No I have two questions. Who are you, and why are you even here?” Judy asked.

   “My name is Shiala. I am- or rather I was a servant of Matriach Benezia, and through her a servant of Saren. Benezia foresaw Saren’s influence would have. She went to him to try to stymie his more violent desires. Appeal to the... what do you mammals call them again? Regardless, Benezia fell under his influence. As did we.” Shiala explained.

   “Really? And what did Saren promise Benezia, and her retinue by extension to betray the Council?” Judy asked.

   “It’s not quite that simple. Benezia underestimated Saren, as did we. We came to believe in Saren and his mission. The strength of his will is more than worrisome.” Shiala explained.

   “Leave it to an asari to screw up like this.” Ashley muttered to herself.

   “But that doesn’t make sense. Asari Matriarchs are some of the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy. How could one fall under the command of a rogue turian?” Judy asked, ignoring Ashley’s aside.

   “Saren has a vessel... an ancient one. An enormous one the likes of which I’ve never even seen before. Saren has dubbed it Sovereign, though I imagine that in ancient times it went by a different name. I’m certain how it does it, but it can dominate the minds of Sarens followers. While even near Sovereign, it indoctrinates one to Sarens will. It’s a subtle thing... days, weeks, regardless of how long it takes. His will becomes absolute. When we came to Furos I willingly obeyed Saren when he commanded that I be sacrificed to the Thorian. He needed an asari to properly communicate with the Thorian. In exchange Saren received an alliance with it.” Shiala explained.

   “Ah... no wait, that doesn’t explain why the geth were trying to destroy it.” Judy said.

   “After Saren got what he sought, he saw the Thorian as a liability. Saren already knows that you are after the Conduit, and that you’re tracing his footsteps. He saught to kill the Thorian so that you would not attain the Cipher.” Shiala explained.

   “And the Cipher is...?” Judy asked.

   “The beacon on Eden Prime gave you both visions. But the visions are unclear to you, at best just a random assortment of gruesome and violent imagery. The beacon was meant to be used properly by a Prothean mind. To put it simply, you must understand the history, culture and very existence. The Thorian was around long before the Protheans even came to this world, it watched and studied them. Then when they were gone, it consumed him and they in turn became a part of him.” Shiala explained.

   “And the Thorian taught Saren Prothean, how exactly? Because I’m pretty sure whatever langue they spoke is literally a dead tongue.” Just asked.

   “The Cipher is the very essence of a Prothean. It’s... it’s not an easy thing to explain. Like trying to describe sound to a creature that cannot hear, or color to the blind, my point is that the Cipher is the endemic memory of the Protheans spaning hundreds, if not thousands of generations of the species.” Shiala explained.

   “So it’s obvious then. Teach me Prothean, if nothing else I can at least try to make the visions coherent if not understandable.” Judy said.

   “Very well, now relax.” Shiala said as she knelt down to Judy. “Slow, deep breaths.  Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp at the threats that bind us, one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another’s spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander. Embrace eternity!” Shiala said as her eyes turned black.

   And in the vison, Judy’s vision was clear... or at least less muddy on Eden Prime. Planets brought to ruin, beings torn apparat by the apocalypse that brought the cycle crashing down. Terrible atrocities committed, as words burned across the galaxy. And at the end... the ship that was seen at Eden Prime approached her.

   At the visions end, Shiala and Judy were silent. “There, that is the same I gave Saren, the Cipher. The ancestral memories of the Prothean race. Your as much a part of them as they were.” Shiala said.

   “Judy, are you alright?” Tali asked.

   “Well the vision still makes absolute know sense. But thankfully my brains aren’t scrambled... so really all we have to show are some unconscious colonists. So that’s a win at least.” Judy said.

   “Regardless, you will need time to truly understand the gift that has been given to you.” Shiala said.

   “Perhaps... but now what are we going to do with you?” Judy asked.

   “I’m... I’m not certain. I’ve served the Matriarchs will since I was a girl. And I’m not certain what to do next. If you would have-”

   “We already have an asari aboard the Normandy. And the Council is already unease about Beneziahs daughter.” Judy said.

   “Oh... then I shall stay here. So that I might help the colonists recover the damages the Thorian and the geth inflicted.” Shiala said.

   “That’s a good thought. Now let’s get a move on... I have a Council to endure.” Judy said.

   “Don’t you mean report?” Shiala asked.

   “Trust me; the only difference worth noting is in the spelling.” Judy said.

XXXX

   “Commander Hopps? Are you alright? You don’t look well.” Liara said as Judy and the other Squad members sat in the briefing room.

   “That depends, is having something like the Cipher dumped into your head normal? Because I seriously doubt that having the knowledge of the Protheans uploaded into you head is something even your people have found medication for.” Judy said.

   “What?! How did-”

   “Well apparently Blue, Saren traded one of your moms servants to the Thorian to understand the visions in the beacon. Then tried to cut the thing loose via geth. That summarize things Carrots?” Nick interrupted.

   “Basically, and used spores to enthrall the colonists. And apparently turned enough of them into an effective zombie army... good news is that the colony is still getting support from ExoGeni despite it being dead. Don’t ask... had to twist an arm or two to secure that.” Judy said.

   “Oh... well regarding the Cypher, I might be able to help. I am an expert on the Protheans, so if I were to join my consciousness to yours. I might be able to make sense of it.” Liara explained.

   “Fair enough, let’s get this over with, and see if I can actually make sense of the visions.” Judy said as she stood up and the two women approached each other.

   “Relax Commander, and embrace eternity.” Liara said as once again, the beacon visions. “By Thessia that was... never in my years have I experienced anything like that. Nothing so vivid and... and so intense. Your will is remarkable, a lesser mind would have broken into an insane mess.” Liara said in exhaustion.

   “Really? Do you see anything new Hopps? Or was it just more of the same. I have a bet with Joker that says it’s the same.” Nick said.

   “It’s not that simple. The vision is incomplete; the beacon must have been damaged. And downloaded its data into the Commanders-”

   “Liara, you’re among friends, you don’t have to refer to me by rank.” Judy said cutting off Liara.

   “...into the Commanders mind. In turn it’s incomplete because of that damage.” Liara asked.

   “Please tell me you found something new we can work with?” Judy asked.

   “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing new for us to work with.” Liara said.

   “Well... next stop Novharia it seems. Liara, go back to Chawkways for a checkup. Everyone else, dismissed.” Judy said.

   “And the report to the Council?” Joker asked.

   “Send it to Bogo and Admiral Hacket. As far as the Council is going to know is that I found a clue. And nothing beyond that, if only so that I don’t end up like Lionheart and down a bottle of aspirin every time I speak to them.” Judy said as everyone left the communications room.

   “Fair enough, sending reports, and stipulating that there not to tell the Council anything. No more buffalo messenger like last time.” Joker said.

XXXX

   Later on, Nick was alone in the ships canteen, with a sundae glass with blue ice cream in it. “Carrots, heard that what happened down there... and you look sad.” Nick said, noticing Judy entering with her ears drooping. She sat down next to him.

   “Yeah... it’s something that happened as we were liberating Gnu’s Hope. Fai Dan, the red panda leading the colony... he was under the Thorians control. But... but rather then open fire on us he... he... turned his gun on himself.” Judy said, chocking at the memory.

   “Oh... OH. Wow, that’s... that’s pretty dark.” Nick said.

   “I didn’t even try to save him... I don’t know why. Not throw a grenade with the anti-Thorian poison, not try to shoot his gun out of his paw and knock him out. I... I couldn’t save him.” Judy said, sniffling.

   “I know Judy, I’m sure he was a good man. These things happen sometimes... you can’t save everybody. Not even you. But your short comings should never stop you from being a hero. Now come on, I got blue berry ice cream, and apparently I’m not as hungry as I thought I was. That good with you?” Nick asked as he offered her a spoon.

   “Yeah... yeah I could go for some ice cream. Thanks’ Nick.” Judy said as she took the spoon, and the two mammals ate there dessert.


	8. Novhareia: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy must now contend with one of the greatest evils in the universe... Corporate corruption and bureaucracy! *THUNDERSTRIKE*

   The Normandy arrived in orbit of the frozen world of Novharia. A planet set aside for corporations to preform experiments and research that would otherwise be illegal, immoral or just ill-advised.

   “This is the SSV Normandy to Novharia ground control, requesting permission to land,” Joker said.

   “Request denied. We have no record of a scheduled landing. State your intentions or you will be fired upon.” The traffic control officer said.

   “Citadel Council intentions, we have a Specter aboard,” Joker said.

   “Very well, landing access granted Normandy. Be advised, we will be inspecting your claim. And your vessel will be impounded if confirmation cannot be established. ” The traffic control officer said as the Normandy docked.

   “Commander, remind me to book this place for shore leave,” Joker said to Judy sarcastically.

XXXX

   Judy, followed by Liara and Wrex entered the spaceport... and were shortly greeted by armed guards. “That’s far enough.” The leader of the guards, a fox vixen said.

   “I’m not here to cause trouble,” Judy said.

   “Your arrival is unscheduled. I need your credentials.” The fox vixen said.

   Judy just facepawed. “For the love of... I’m Commander Judy Hopps, I’m with the Alliance Navy, the Citadel Specters, whatever. I’m here to find clues on where the turian, Saren Arterius is, and what exactly his plans are. If you won’t help us, then please show me to who can!” Judy said.

   “They look like trouble to me ma’am.” The pig next to the fox vixen said.

   “I’m sorry, but I cannot let you into the port area without confirmation of your identity. Sergeant Sowling, secure their weapons.” The fox vixen said.

   “Aye Captain Matsune.” Sowling said as she approached Judy’s squad, but they quickly armed themselves.

   “Try and you die,” Wrex said as he pointed his shotgun, and chuckled at his unintended rhyme.

   “I don’t want to cause trouble, but we need our weapons,” Judy said in a vain attempt to be diplomatic.

   “Charge and lock!” Sowling said to a turian.

   “You have till the count of three before we use lethal force.” Captain Matsune said.

   “Captain Matsune! Stand down! Specters are permitted to carry weapons, Commander Hopps and her squad can pass!” A women’s voice said over a loudspeaker.

   “I see, Sergeant stand down. You may go on ahead; I hope that your stay at Port Hornshan will be more pleasant. Tapirsini-sans office is up to the stairs, she’ll most likely want to see you.” Captain Matsune said.

   “And you better keep that little nose of yours clean rabbit.” Sergeant Sowling said in contempt as Judy and her squad left.

   “Why do I get the feeling that’s going to be a recurring encounter while we’re here?” Judy said in annoyance.

   “There rent-a-cops, they can’t help but be pea-brained idiots,” Wrex said sympathetically to Judy as they made their way up the stairs. A loud beeping went off as they approached a set of doors.

   “Don’t mind those, there just weapons detectors. My name is Giana Tapirsini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. And on his behalf, I apologize for Captain Matsune’s behavior.” Giana said, a tapir wearing a purple dress.

   “Oh no offense taken, I actually find her professionalism refreshing. Most foxes I’ve met are usually unbearably sarcastic, or just plain mean for no apparent reason.” Judy said.

   “I was referring to the altercation that almost happened. Matsune takes her job seriously... far too seriously some might say. But the company considers her workaholism an asset rather than a liability. Now, do you have any questions?” Giana asked.

   “Have any... unusual visitors come through here?” Judy asked.

   “Hmm... a few days ago, an asari Matriarch came through. I think her name was Lady Benezia.” Giana said.

   “My mother is here?” Liara said.

   “Long story short, she’s working for a traitor to the Council and a rogue Specter. I’m here to bring her to justice if I can and figure out Saren’s plans. So I need to find her, and find her fast.” Judy said.

   “Well, that’s actually going to be a bit of a problem. The Board doesn’t like having to deal with outside issues Commander. To the best of my knowledge, Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex shortly after she arrived and she’s still there.” Giana said.

   “Good, just give us the directions and we’ll be out of your mane in no time,” Judy said.

   “Well, you’ll have to ask Administrator Anoleis about that,” Giana said.

   “And where’s he?” Judy asked.

   “He’s in his office on the main level, it’s on the left at the top of the elevator,” Giana said.

   “I see, can we go in?” Judy asked.

   “Yes, if you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator’s office,” Giana said as she left.

   “I... Benezia is here. It’s been half a century since I spoken to her. Hopps, whatever you might-”

   “Liara, look me in the eyes,” Judy commanded sternly. Liara knelt down to Judy’s eye level. “I actually meant for you to get me onto the counter,” Judy said as Liara obeyed Judy, and picked her up and placed her on a counter. “Liara, whatever happens when we meet your mother. I will trust you, however, it turns out. You may not be military, but you’ve carried yourself well since Therrum.” Judy said firmly.

   “Thank you Hopps, your faith in me... it means a lot to me, and your brothers... interest in me,” Liara said gratefully.

   “And please, just call me Judy- wait, what’s that about Davies?” Judy asked.

   “I’ll... explain on the elevator ride,” Liara said.

   “So it’d be a long story then,” Wrex said wryly.

XXXX

   Judy and her squad met up with Giana a second time. “Now how can I help you?” Giana asked.

   “We went through this at the security checkpoint. I’d like to speak to Anoleis.” Judy said, looking confused.

   “One moment please, Mr. Anoleis?” Giana said as she pressed a button on her computer.

   “Yes? What? What?!” Anoleis said irritably.

   “A Commander Judy Hopps is here to see you,” Giana answered.

   “Fine, enter,” Anoleis answered irritably.

   “Well, he sounds like fun,” Wrex said wryly as the squad entered Anoleis’s office.

   “You’ll pardon me if I don’t stand up. I have time to greet every orphaned rabbit that’s dolled up in military hardware.” Anoleis said curtly.

   “Excuse me?” Judy said with contempt.

   “Yes, I know about your childhood on Mindoir. Frontier colonies are unreliable sources of income; too likely to be raided as history has shown. Now I only speak to you as a courtesy, I will only work with you as is required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to AVOID galactic law.” Anoleis said, completely ignoring that Judy was practically fuming.

   “You’re going to let me, and my squad travel to Peak 15. Or I’ll be the least of your worries frog.” Judy said, crossing her arms and gritting her teeth.

   “I’m afraid I cannot do that as is. Not only because Peak 15 is home to some highly sensitive data, resources and research for Binary Helix, but the storm outside prevents shuttles from safely flying. And ground transportation is off-limits until the blizzard clears.” Anoleis said.

   “Well, I have half-a-mind to just WALK THERE!” Judy shouted as she stormed out of the office.

   “Fair enough, I received at least a dozen urgent messages while you were dithering,” Anoleis said, oblivious to Judy’s transparent rage.

   “Commander, Mr. Anoleis isn’t the only one with a free pass to leave Hornshan,” Giana said.

   “Talk,” Judy said in aggravation.

   “Look, you can’t just bludgeon your way through bureaucracy and red tape,” Giana said.

   “You don’t say, got any ideas on how to get that pass?” Judy asked.

   “Find Lorik Qui’in in the hotel bar, I’d say more but Anoleis is in earshot,” Giana whispered.

   “Well, he can’t be worse than Anoleis. See you later.” Judy said as she and her squad departed.

XXXX

   “By the Spirits, you must be Commander Hopps. Sit down, have a drink, and tell me what I can do for the first mammal in the Specters?” Lorik said as Judy approached him.

   “That depends, are you Lorik Qui’in? And can you help me?” Judy asked.

   “That depends, what do you need help with?” Lorik asked.

   “I need to get to Peak 15, but because of the weather, only ground vehicles can get there. And I had to put up with Anoleis... so what I need help with. Is getting a pass into the garage so that I can drive to Peak 15.” Judy explained.

   “Hmm... so it seems we might be able to help each other out. You see, I’m the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. By which I mean Anoleis closed my office, claims of corruption he said. You know, it’s an interesting coincidence that since he took control of rents, that his personal bank account has skyrocketed... that is the correct mammal terminology, yes?” Lorik said.

   “Yes... almost as if he’s getting kickbacks.” Judy surmised.

   “Indeed, and isn’t it ANOTHER coincidence that Anoleis had my office closed. Just as I had gotten evidence of his actions. No doubt his merry band of glorified rent-a-cops, are ransacking my office for anything and everything that isn’t nailed to the ground to find it. Recover the evidence, and I’ll give you my garage pass.” Lorik explained.

   “You actually have a plan?” Judy asked.

   “I do actually... there’s one problem that I believe you need to know of. Anoleis will have Elanus Risk Control Services in the office. So your likely to have to fight you’re on your... paws you call them? At any rate, he’s paying them under the table, and Captain Mitsune is unaware of this corruption.” Lorik explained.

  “Dirty cops... at this point, there as good as dead anyway,” Judy said with contempt.

   “My sentiments exactly Commander, here is the pass to my office, and it should activate the elevator. Getting the data itself should be relatively simple. Just put this OSD into my computer, and it will automatically download the evidence. Oh, and before I forget. Try to keep the bloodstains off of the carpet; it’s almost impossible to get out of yath’ii wool.” Lorik explained.

XXXX

   “Hornshan security, this office has been sealed by order of Administrator Anoleis.” An ERCS Guard said.

   “Oh, I know what’s going on... your being paid to shake-down a man. Not because he’s missed a rent payment or anything. But because Anoleis knows that Lorik has evidence of his corruption. Performing shake-downs is a crime, and while I do have bigger fish to fry than some corrupt cops. I won’t hesitate to put you to sleep... really. The final verdict is up to you.” Judy said as she cracked her knuckles. “Also, I’m not above biting... and I can tell you that despite our size. Bunny bites can hurt.”

   “I’d call your bluff... but frankly that cheapskate isn’t paying me enough to deal with Specters. Just a courtesy, but the other guys WON’T value their lives as much as I do.” The ERCS guard said as she and her turian companion left.

   And indeed, Judy’s squad was fired upon by the rest of the ERCS Guards in the office. It wasn’t too long before they killed every hostile, and arrived at the Lorik’s computer, and extracted the data they were looking for.

   “Well... that might have been TOO easy,” Judy said as they left. Then they ran into Sargent Sowling.

   “Well, well, well. Apparently, the cute little bunny doesn’t know when to keep her cute little nose out of other people’s business.” Sowling said condescendingly.

   “And apparently you’re a racist pig. Moreover I’m a Specter, my job is defined in putting my nose where it doesn’t belong... and that includes corrupt bureaucrats and their pet pigs.” Judy said venomously.

   “Well, Anolais would want you thrown off-world for this... and if you hadn’t slaughtered everyone in here. I’d actually oblige him. Do you know what we did to cop killers on my homeworld?” Sowling said.

   “Is it the same as what we do to corrupt cops on Tuchanka? Cause we ATE law enforcers that broke the law... like for taking bribe money for example. And unless the rumors are wrong... pig meat is DELICIOUS.” Wrex said.

   “Sowling, you can either walk away. Right now, or you and everyone you brought in here is a dead man. Your choice swine.” Judy said irritably.

   “You talk a big talk cotton-tail, but let’s see if you can-” Sowling didn’t finish her gloating as Judy had made the first shot into Sowling’s ankle. Followed by the rest of her men dying quickly.

XXXX

   “Commander, what was going on up there?” Giana asked as Judy and her squad left the elevator.

   “We ran into some corrupt rent-a-cops. Got evidence that Anoleis is corrupt as well as insufferable and insensitive, and a certain krogan thought he could eat a pig in one gulp. That sound about right Wrex?” Judy said, Wrex just hiccupped. “Yep... told him to pace himself, but he just downed Sowlings corpse in one go,” Judy said.

   “Taste... might have tasted better, if cooked- hic- first,” Wrex said, sounding uncharacteristically groggy.

   “Now regarding why you're conveniently here, when the last person I spoke to was a surprisingly polite turian, and not you,” Judy said.

   “Look... just meet me in the hotel before you meet with Qui’in.” Giana said.

XXXX

   “All right Tapirsini, what’s so important that I should even put up with... look, I’m sorry if... that I’ve been snippy but-”

   “It’s alright Commander, the truth of the matter is that I’m actually with Noveria Internal Affairs,” Giana said.

   “Excuse me?” Judy asked.

   “Just act natural,” Giana said, gritting her teeth. “Oh my, it has been since college that we have seen each other. Remember that time when Robert ate an entire coconut. Ha, ha, ha” Giana said stiltedly as she hugged Judy. “The Executive Board knows about Anoleis’s corruption, I’ve been stuck pretending to just be his secretary for the last six months. And what I need you to do, is convince Lorik Qui’in to testify to the board. With his word and the evidence, you have on him. Novhareia can run properly again.” Giana said.

   “Well... I want a garage pass, some new equipment, and credits. I deserve some sort of compensation after putting up with that frog.” Judy said.

   “Fair enough, just convince Qui’in to testify and I’ll pull every string I can. Just let me know if he’s willing to cooperate.” Giana said as she left.

   Judy and her squad approached Lorik. “So... have you looked into that, ‘errand’ that I asked you to look at?” Lorik asked.

   “I did... but I was approached by an Internal Affairs agent, she wants you to testify against Anoleis. I think you should do it.” Judy said.

   “Really? That evidence is my property, and I’ll use it as I see fit. I have no desire to make myself the center of attention.” Lorik said, Judy just took a deep breath.

   “Look, Mr. Qui’in. I want Anoleis to be brought to justice for his corruption... while I want to bring him to revenge for those comments he made about me being a colonist. But I need the evidence you have in order to do either. I know enough about your people to know, that you're taught at a relatively young age to put the greater good before yourselves. And your testimony, whatever it may cost you. Will be in service to the greater good.” Judy said at length.

   Lorik trilled in a sigh. “Damn my principles... fine, I’ll testify against Anoleis,” Lorik said bitterly.

XXXX

   “You can’t do this to me! I know people on the Citadel!” Anoleis said as Giana dragged him out of his office. “Hopps! I demand that you arrest this harlot!” Anoleis shouted.

   “Hmm... I’m thinking no, furthermore.” Judy said as she bit into Anoleis’s ankle. Causing him to loudly shriek.

   “Yeah, no, you have the right to remain silent... as soon as the Commander is done with your ankle,” Giana said, eventually Judy did let go.

   “Now let this be an important lesson frog... even rabbits have teeth,” Judy said with a playful look on her face.

   “Agreed, see you later Commander. I owe you a drink.” Giana said as she led the limping salarian.

   “We have the pass, let’s get to Peak 15,” Liara said, Judy and the squad made their way to the garage... and found themselves ambushed by geth.

   “Well... I should be surprised that geth were smuggled in, but I’m not.” Wrex said wryly, hiccupping as they made their way to the Mako at the end of the garage.

   “Okay, there are likely geth on the approach to Peak 15. Keep your eyes peeled and your weapons ready. It’ll probably be a slog through yet another horde of killer robots... again.” Judy said as she and her squad entered the Mako. And drove off through the blizzards of Novharie towards Peak 15.


	9. Novehareia: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and friends go further in Peak 15 and find not only a research facility under siege but an ancient threat long thought dead and gone.

   Eventually, Judy and her squad arrived at Peak 15, though not without having to face geth in the entrance way. In addition to the blockade that the Mako had to contend with on it’s drive to Peak 15 itself.

   “User alert.” A women's voice said. “All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout the facility. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline.”

   “It sounds like the reactors are offline. Come on, let’s get to work.” Judy said as they made their way through the garage.

   “Strange, the turrets are facing the wrong way,” Liara noted as they passed a pair of turrets that were facing into a passageway.

   “They want to keep their people in, as much as they want the geth out,” Wrex noted.

   “Or there’s something dangerous inside that they don’t want to risk getting out,” Judy said they continued to make their way. Fighting their way through more geth, after that, a loud sound went off.

   “What was that?” Liara asked.

   “Probably just debris. Relax kid, I’ll protect you.” Wrex said.

   “Wrex I know debris... that isn’t debris,” Judy added, and overhead, a strange insect-like creature with two giant tendrils on its back overlooked Judy’s squad and roared. Smaller bugs assaulted them. “See! What’d I tell you?” Judy said as they dealt with the bugs, both the small explosive ones and the larger ones with the back tendrils.

   “What are these things?” Liara asked.

   “No idea... though something about them seems familiar I think. Someone in this mountain should know.” Wrex said.

XXXX

   Judy had finished manually rebooting the reactor, which to her annoyance worked the same way as a Tower of Hamoi game. “I am a sucker for punishment that is the only reason I can think of for not just slathering the thing in omni-gel.” Judy said to herself as she left the VI core.

   “It looks like your trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?” The hologram of Peak 15’s VI said.

   “That would be nice, and you are?” Judy asked.

   “This system is monitored to respond to the name ‘Mira’. May I ask your name?” Mira asked.

   “Commander Judy Hopps, Special Tactics, and Reconnaissance,” Judy said.

   “One moment, please. Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems. Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives. This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15.” Mira said.

   “Okay... where is Matriarch Benezia? I need to speak to her.” Judy said.

   “Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. User alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable.” Mira said.

   “And how would I get the tramway back online?” Judy asked.

   “One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress. Critical Failure: Main reactor shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manuel restart required. Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have an additional systems status query?” Mira said.

   “Just tell me where I can fix them,” Judy said.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her squad repaired the systems needed to go deeper into Peak 15 and encountered a barricade. “Hold your fire, there clearly not the creatures!” A horse, the clear leader said to his men. “Sorry about that, we weren’t sure what was on the tram.” He said.

   “Can these things work a tram?” Judy asked.

   “To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised. We’ve been cooped up with these bugs for so long, that most of us are basically functioning on stims. Now... your mammal, that’s reason enough to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I’d like to know who you are, and why you’re here.” The horse asked, clearly exhausted.

   “Judy Hopps, I’m a Specter,” Judy said.

   “Well... you could just be a shrew, and I’d still be glad to see you. Anyway, the aliens overran the Hot Labs, and the only survivor was Han Olar. But whatever is going on in there rattled him something bad. Then the little monsters ate at my command post.” The horse said.

   “You can count on my help,” Judy said.

   “Good... now the board sent an asari to look into our mess. She went into the Hot Labs yesterday, and we haven’t heard from her since.” The horse said.

   “Nobody else needs to die,” Judy said determinately.

   “Well, all I can really do is keep the civvies safe anyway-” Then there was the distinct chattering of the insects. “Oh no... WE GOT ANOTHER WAVE!”

XXXX

   Judy and her squad found Han Olar, a volus and the only survivor of the incident from the Hot Labs. “You... you want to learn more about them, don’t you?” Han said ominously.

   “Why am I hoping that you’re talking about the creatures?” Judy asked.

   “Well, for one thing, there a rather popular topic of conversation... for another. They are not mere ‘creatures’.” Han said ominously.

   “What can you tell me about the aliens?” Judy asked.

   “So you wish to know, of the lost children of Suen... of the rachni?” Han said.

   “What? No... That can’t be what’s out there. My people destroyed them all!” Wrex said in disbelief.

   “Agreed, how are these rachni?” Judy asked.

   “We found something, an egg on a derelict ship. Waiting since the last battle of the war too-”

   “Will you shut up Han?! You want to get us all killed?” A scientist said.

   “I have no more control over who lives and who dies then you do,” Han said.

   “Will you at least be the quiet kind of crazy?!” Another scientist said.

   “Crazy... that’s the problem... I’m not crazy. I’m as sane as the next volus.” Han said.

   “Could Beneziah be alive in there?” Judy asked.

   “Perhaps, the specimens showed a weakness to biotics,” Han said.

   “How did you escape there anyway?” Judy asked.

   “I killed her,” Han said somberly.

   “Excuse me?” Judy asked.

   “Dr. Zhonmua... we were on our way to lunch. When the alarms went off, I ran to the tram. Leaving her behind, I closed the door as the rachni slaughtered... she did not die gently. I killed her.” Han said somberly.

   “Please, tell me what you know. Make your survival, and the death of your friend mean something.” Judy said.

   “I do not want absolution... there is none that can be found,” Han said somberly.

   “Yikes... I’ll be on my way.” Judy said as she left the volus alone to his regrets

XXXX

   Judy and her squad arrived in the hot labs and found a lynx. Sitting on a chair and nursing a wound. “Are you... are you here to handle the situation?” The lynx asked.

   “That all depends, does your definition of ‘handle’ involve shooting every alien bug monster inside? Because that’s the only solution I’m seeing right now.” Judy said.

   “Yes... this whole mess was our fault.” The lynx said.

   “Speaking of faults, the entire reason I’m even on this rock is to find Matriarch Beneziah. Is she down here?” Judy asked.

   “You mean an asari... no, I do not remember seeing one. This is not important, you must be listening, Binary Helix found an egg-”

   “And it turned out to be rachni, I heard as much from Han Olar.” Judy interrupted.

   “Well... yes, Binary Helix sought to create an army. But when the egg was brought here, we learned it was Queen egg. After she laid eggs, they moved her to Rift Station, believing that without her. They can make baby rachni into obedient soldiers.” The lynx explained.

   “Obviously, that backfired horribly.” Judy surmised.

   “Indeed, this was the wrong thing to do. I am thinking that without Queen, rachni do not develop properly. Her mind shapes there’s, and without Queen, they are wild.” The lynx said.

   “Look, as fascinating as this is. We don’t have the time.” Judy said.

   “I imagine... listen. It is a sad thing, but these rachni are beyond saving. I am thinking that you activate neutron purge to euthanize rachni.” The lynx explained.

   “And how do we use that?” Judy asked.

   “Arming controls are nearby. All you need do is insert key. Then I will give Mira destruct-, UH!” The lynx was impaled by a rachni’s tendril, killing him.

   “Blast! Kill it!” Judy said as she and her squad gunned down the rachni soldier. “Oh please let the codes be on him,” Judy said after the soldier was gunned down, as luck would have it. The codes were on the lynx’s body, Judy then quickly found a holo-terminal.

   “Connecting. I have full access to the facility, and am at your disposal.” Mira said.

   “I need the neutron purge yesterday!” Judy said.

   “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that without proper code authorization,” Mira said.

   “Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution.” Judy said.

   “Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds.” Mira said, then the rachni started to make noise.

   “We got two minutes to get out of here alive people. Break for no one!” Judy said as she and the squad bolted for the elevator out of the hot labs. As the rachni shrieked, perhaps knowing what was about to happen to them.

XXXX

   “You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren’s enemies. I won’t be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation.” Matriarch Benezia said coldly, as she stood beside the rachni Queen’s containment tube.

   “Liara volunteered for this. Now, we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way, your choice.” Judy said.

   “Indeed? What have you told her about me, Liara?” Benezia asked.

   “You're running around the galaxy with an insane turian! What COULD I say?” Liara said, clearly anxious by the entire situation.

   “Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few mammals have.” Benezia said arrogantly.

   “No, have THEY ever faced an N7 before?” Judy said fearlessly.

   “Your insolence is a poor mask for your fear,” Benezia said as she cast some manner of biotic field, and asari commandos rushed in, in turn, geth rushed in as well. Eventually, Judy and her squad did outgun Benezia’s forces, with Benezia herself weakened from the fight. “This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear.” Benezia rambled.

   “I am so hoping that you don’t normally talk like this. I can only stand so much cryptic nonsense.” Judy said.

   “I will not betray him. You will- You. Commander Hopps, there isn’t much time. Saren’s hold is strong, but I can fight it... briefly. The indoctrination is simply too strong to be truly free from!” Benezia said unexpectedly.

   “Okay... why should I even listen to you?” Judy asked, confused by the Matriarch.

   “It transcends horror to be trapped in your own mind. To scream at the atrocities your hands commit, and your mouth does not permit you to scream. I was powerless... just another of Saren’s puppets. I was sent here to find the location of the Mu Relay, for it is lost thousands of years ago.” Benezia explained.

   “And do you actually have it, the Mu gates coordinates?” Judy asked.

   “Yes, take this OSD. I’ve already sent a copy to Saren before you- AH! His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should- uh, you should.” Benezia said disoriented.

   “Mother fight it! You're stronger than him!” Liara pleaded.

   “I love you Liara, you have always made me proud. Never forget that!... DIE!” Beneziah said. It wasn’t too long before Judy and the squad finally killed Beneziah, and some of her reinforcements. “I... I cannot go on. It falls to you, to stop Saren, Hopps.” Beneziah said in a brief spell of lucidity.

   “Are you going to go back and forth between cryptic rambling, and pleading for help until your dead. Because this is getting older than Wrex.” Judy said in annoyance.

   “Believe me... that makes both of us,” Beneaziah said as she fell back.

   “Mommy... please don’t go.” Liara pleaded.

   “Goodbye, my Little Wing... Commander... Judy... please, take care of her for me. No light? They always said there would be- ah...” Beneziah said as she breathed her last.

   Judy then approached the tank that the rachni was kept in. “Now... how to deal with the elephant in the room?” Judy mulled as she looked at the Queen. Unaware that, right behind her, one of the dead asari commandoes had stood up, and was shuffling towards her. When Judy did notice, she pulled a pistol on the animated corpse, and the Queen shrieked.

   _“This one... shall serve as our voice. We cannot sing... not in these cold, deep places. Your music’s, are without color.”_ The corpse said, her voice had a strange echo to it.

   “Okay... the first zombie I’ve ever talked to. Who are you, and what are you doing?” Judy asked.

   _“We... are the mother. The one who sings the dirge of the Singing Planet. The children, that were thought silenced. We are rachni.”_ The corpse said as Judy walked to look the Queen straight in her eyes.

   “And how are you playing necromancer with the asari?” Judy asked.

   _“Rachni, speak through the touching of thought. We pluck the strings, the other understands. She is weak to our urging’s. There are colors here... that we do not have names for. She is at Music’s End... it is a bittersweet lullaby. It is... beautiful music. You are not in harmony with those who sought to enthrall us. You do not carry the Sour Yellow Note in your minds, which drove my mother’s to wrath and slaughter. What will you sing, I wonder? Will you release us, or will you... fate us to fade away once more.”_ The Queen said at length.

   “Hopps, there are acid tanks above her! Millions of my ancestors died to put these bugs in the ground!” Wrex said.

   “It was a mistake for your people to kill hers. Besides, she herself has done nothing wrong!” Liara argued.

   _“Your companions... they speak the truth. The choice... falls to you. Free us, or kill us...”_ The Queen said somberly.

   “If you’re willing to open a dialogue, then you must not be as hostile as the Council believes. Now, are you a survivor of the Rachni War? Some sort of clone?” Judy asked.

   _“We... are not certain. We were only an egg, hearing our Mother cry in our dreams. As one speaker, after another was silenced by the Sour Yellow Note, their songs drowned out by its tone, forcing all others to resonate in its chorus. Then we awoke, in this silent place”_ The Queen said.

   “Now, this is really important. If I do let you live. Will you threaten other races?” Judy asked.

   _“No... we... I do not know what happened during the war! We know only of the Discordance, the Song of Oily Shadows that consumed both mind and flesh of rachni! We only seek peace, to teach our children harmony... perhaps if the children understand, we may find a relief from the Long Exile.”_ The Queen explained.

   “Oh... well this is a little awkward. I MIGHT have most definitely set off a radioactive purge on them.” Judy said sheepishly.

   _“It would not have mattered. They were lost to silence. Our minds do not work as yours. Without a mother, the children cannot learn to sing in harmony. You should not sing of them in grey and violet. Their stillness was OUR, responsibility, however. Not yours.”_ The Queen said.

   “Uhg... there’s been enough blood spilled on this world. And it shouldn’t fall to a lone bunny to decide the fate of an entire species like this.” Judy said as she pressed the controls that allowed the Queen to leave.

XXXX

   “So all of that and all we got were some Mass Relay quardinates?” Joker said as Judy and her squadmates sat in the coms room.

   “And Carrots was in a position to commit genocide. I think we’re just kind of glossing over the fact that you found rachni of all things in there.” Nick said.

   “And let them go...” Wrex said with contempt.

   “Wrex, your over ten times my size. You do realize you could have stopped me right?” Judy said.

   “Yes... right as we took off from Novharia.” Wrex said in embarrassment.

   “What about the Mu relay itself? That our next move?” Ashley asked.

   “No, not unless we can figure out a specific world that Saren is interested in,” Judy said.

   “The Commander is right. We need to learn more about Saren before we look into anything on our own.” Liara said.

   “And who died and made you-”

   “Williams! She saw her mother die less than a day ago!” Judy snapped.

   “Commander... I’m sorry for-”

   “You haven’t done anything wrong Liara! Just... we’re all on edge. Get some rest, dismissed.” Judy said.

   “And the report to the Council?” Joker asked as the rest of the crew left.

   “What about the report?” Judy said.

   “Speaking of which, there’s a message from the Council. Apparently, there’s an STG team on Virmire. They think it might be related to Saren.” Joker said.

   “Then what are you waiting for? A heart-shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet? Set course for Virmire.” Judy said.

   “Right, just get your little cotton tail up to the galaxy map,” Joker said.

   “You know if you didn’t have brittle bones. I’d kick your butt for that remark about my tail.” Judy said as she left the communications room.


	10. Virmire: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and friends finally meet the resident Lovecraftian starship... Sovereign.

   The Mako landed on one of the many beaches of planet Virmire. And sped across the shallow waters it had landed in.

   _“Sis, that landing was too close for comfort, especially with the geth defense towers online.”_ Davies said to Judy over the com system.

   “Dooley noted, we’ll deal with them and hook up with the salarians. Just keep the ship out of range of their weapons until I give the all clear.” Judy said.

   _“Roger that, over and out.”_ Davies said.

   Judy and her squad, consisting of Nick and Tali made their way through geth defenses. It was a steep battle for them, even with the Mako’s fire power. But eventually, they did overcome the geth gatehouses. “Hopps to Normandy, the defense towers have been disabled. You’re free to land at the salarians position.”

   _“Roger that, engaging parking breaks.”_ Joker said the Normandy flew overhead.

XXXX

   At the salarian camp, Ashley was talking with the salarian leader. “So what now?” She asked.

   “We hold position until we can actually formulate a plan.” The salarian said.

   “And you are?” Judy asked.

   “Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your people are effectively near a warzone, and every AA gun in ten miles of our location knows you’re here. For now, we must wait for the reinforcements from the Council.” Kirrahe said.

   “Oh... so you were expecting MORE than just one ship?” Nick said sheepishly.

   “What?! I asked for an entire fleet!” Kirrahe said in surprise.

   “The Council didn’t understand your transmission. So my team and I are all you have to work with.” Judy explained.

   “So we just stay here and keep doing what we’ve been trying to do? I lost half my men, just trying to figure out what this place is!” Kirrahe said.

   “And what is this place exactly?” Nick asked.

   “From the looks of it, Saren’s base of operations. As much a research facility as a fortress, place is well defended with geth and other fortifications.” Kirrahe explained.

   “Is Saren actually here?” Judy said.

   “We haven’t found visual confirmation, but we have intercepted communications mentioning him. This is his facility, no doubt about it.” Kirrahe said.

   “What is Saren even researching here?” Judy asked.

   “To put it simply, he’s breeding an army of krogan.” Kirrahe said. Wrex walked by.

   “How... how is that possible?” Wrex asked.

   “Near as we’ve been able to figure. Saran has somehow found a cure for the genophage.” Kirrahe answered.

   “Well... I would not have called that.” Judy said.

   “Agreed, which leaves us to destroy the facility.” Kirrahe said.

   “What? Listen frog, my people are dying out. This cure could save the krogan!” Wrex protested.

   “Not an option. If that cure leaves the planet. We could very well have a second Krogan Rebellion on our hands. We can’t make that mistake again.” Kirrahe said, Wrex approached Kirrahe.

   “We, are not. A MISTAKE!” Wrex said furiously to Kirrahe’s face as he stormed off.

   “Is he going to be a problem? I’d prefer to not have another angry krogan today.” Kirrahe said.

   “I’ll go and talk to him.” Judy said, she wasted no time in getting to Wrex outside the camp.

   “Hopps... this is madness. There’s a cure for the genophage, a chance to save my species from certain doom! It can’t be destroyed!” Wrex said in irritation.

   “Wrex, I understand that your angry. But Saren is the enemy here.” Judy said.

   “Really Hopps? Because Saren created a cure for my people, you want to destroy it. So please cottontail.  The lines between friend and foe are a little blurry from what I stand.” Wrex asked.

   “Are you seriously this naïve? This is a weapon not a cure!” Judy said.

   “That’s a risk I’m willing to take! This is a chance to finally save my people from destroying themselves! I’ve been loyal to up to know, even in spite of that stunt you pulled on Novharia. Hell, you’ve done more for my then my own family has. But if I’m going to keep following you, I need to know if it’s for the right reasons.” Wrex said as, unexpectedly he drew his gun.

   “Okay... let me put this as bluntly as I can.” Judy said with concealed anger. “These krogen here, are being bred. Not to continue the krogan race out of what little kindness might be in Saren’s heart. But as cannon fodder, the very thing your people were uplifted to be in the first place. And after that... who knows? Maybe he’d have the geth just finish your people off, turn Tuchanka into a lifeless hellscape, as opposed to just an inhospitable and dangerous hellscape. And from what I’m hearing, you don’t care if your people become tools so long as the genophage is out of the picture. Is that what you want for them?!” Judy said harshly.

   Wrex was taken aback by the bunny’s words. “No... no I don’t. We we’re already the Councils tools before. And our ultimate reward for wiping out the rachni?... just neutering us all. Saren might even be worse than they ever were to us.” Wrex said, and then he holstered his gun. “You’ve made your point kid. I don’t like this at all, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing... I want Saren’s head.”

   “Good... Ashley! You can put away your gun now! I talked him down.” Judy yelled.

XXXX

   Judy made her way back to Kirrahe. “Thank you for talking with the krogan. The-“

   “Wrex.” Judy interrupted.

   “Excuse me?” Kirrahe asked.

   “His name is Wrex. That ‘krogans’ name; is Wrex.” Judy said sternly.

   “Well regardless, the assault can finally begin in earnest.” Kirrahe said.

   “I assume you have an actual plan?” Judy asked.

   “To a degree, we can convert our ships drive system into a 20 kiloton bomb. Crude, but it should work.” Kirrahe explained.

   “Yes! Drop that nuke on Saren from orbit and-”

   “I’m sorry to disappoint Gunnery Chief. But the facility is too well fortified for orbital bombardment. We’d need to place the bomb at a precise location inside for it to work properly.” Kirrahe explained.

   “And where would that be?” Judy asked.

   “The far side of the facility, the Normandy can handle the bomb itself. But we’ll need to deactivate the AA guns and pacify the ground forces on the ground.” Kirrahe explained.

   “So you want us to go into a heavily armed and armored laboratory? We don’t have nearly enough men to scratch the paint!” Nick pointed out.

   “Is there another way to do this?” Judy asked.

   “No, though there is a work around. My men will divide into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we have there undivided attention, you and your team will sneak into the back.” Kirrahe explained.

   “It could work... but your people will be butchered.” Judy said.

   “Perhaps... but that now brings me to a very difficult question I must ask of you. I need one of your men to help me coordinate the teams.” Kirrahe said.

   Then the incident on X57, flashed through her mind. Specifically, Davies telling her that she should have brought more of her team to prevent Balak from escaping, and saving the hostages at the same time. “No... I’ll do you one better Kirrahe.” Judy finally said.

   “Excuse me?” Kirrahe asked.

   “You get three of my team mates, and I’ll take three to infiltrate the facility. Ashley, you’re up with the Captain. Liara and Tali will join with you. Nick you, Wrex and Garrus will go with me. We’re going to hit this with everything we’ve got!” Judy said determinably

   “I understand, I will go and prepare my men for what is to come.” Kirrahe said, and he walked off.

   “Well... this is a thing that we’re doing.” Ashley said in surprise.

   “Yeah, I mean I just assumed that only one of us would go at all.” Nick said.

   “That... and being commanded by aliens and not you Commander.” Ashley said.

   “Just treat Kirrahe with the same respect you would show me.” Judy said, they then joined Kirrahe as he addressed his soildiers.

   ““You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life — but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!” Kirrahe pontificated grandly.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her team made their way inside of Saren’s facility, and found themselves in a manner of cell block with captured salarians inside. “You’re not a geth, but your also not wearing a lab coat... either way, it’s good to say what might be a friendly face.” The captured salarian rambled.

   “Yes, and before you get your hopes up, there isn’t a fleet here. It’s just me, your captain, and my ship and crew.” Judy said.

   “I see... so you’re an infiltration team. The captain will want this place destroyed. My team was... changed. Indoctrinated. The breeding grounds for krogan was one thing... but the indoctrination is FAR more horrifying. Good people were turned into mindless automatons; the dead that were killed during experimentation were the lucky ones.” The captured salarian said.

   “Okay... I’m going to let you out. But then you’ll have to find your own way out.” Judy said.

   “Don’t look back and hope to outrun the blast, hmm? A better chance than I had before you showed up. Thank you, mammal. And good luck. You’ll need it.” The salarian said as Judy opened the door and he left.

   The team then made their way to a nearby cell with more than one salarian. All of them looking blank and directionless. “So... is this normal for salarians?” Nick asked.

   “No, these salarians have had something done to them.” Garruss said.

   “This is no way to treat a prisoner. Kill them sure, but this... this is repugnant.” Wrex said in disgust.

   “Let them out.” Judy said.

   “Are you sure about that? At best they could just hurt themselves escaping.  At worse, they might be directed against us.” Garrus pointed out.

   “Open. The door.” Judy commanded.

   “At the very least the blast might put them out of their misery.” Nick added as the door was open. Eventually the team arrived to find another cell with a lone salarian.

   “I already told you, I’m not saying a word! I-... your Alliance? They can’t break me! They’ll never break me!” The salarian yelled crazily.

   “Slow down buddy! What’s going on here?” Judy asked, the salarian just continued rambling. “What on Earth did they do to you?” Judy asked in concern.

   “Whispers. Always whispers, nothing but whispers! Why did they come from? Where will they go when I finally GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD?!” The salarian shrieked.

   “I have a bad feeling about this guy Carrots.” Nick said in concern as he drew a gun.

   “Let him out, I’m not going to let allies die like this.” Judy commanded.

   “Yes! Letting me out is good. Letting me out is VERY good! Take me away from the loud whispers!” The salarian shouted.

   “Just let him out already.” Judy said.

   “Yes, I’m very good at following orders. VERY good... all they ever do here.” The salarian rambled as the doors opened. “JUST ORDER UPON ORDER!” And he and a number of other indoctrinated salarians attacked Judy and her team.

XXXX

   Eventually, Judy and her team made their way to an office. “Wait! Don’t shoot! I’m unarmed, I just want to get out of here!” The asari scientist said as she got up from under her desk.

   “And you are?” Judy asked.

   “Rana Thanoptis, I’m a neurospecilist. But this job isn’t worth getting killed over, or worse being Indoctrinated! Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain!” Rana said.

   “What about it? I thought this place bred krogan.” Judy asked.

   “Not on this level, no. We’re studying Sovereigns effects on organic minds. At least that’s what I was told. Saren kept my team and I in the dark as much as possible.” Rana said.

   “Lady... ask questions before you take a job, especially one offered by a reneged Specter!” Nick said in disbelief.

   “Well I never got the chance to negotiate the position! It’s more... permanent then I believed. But I can aid you, the elevator behind me goes to Saren’s private lab. I can get you in.” Rana said as she opened the door behind her. “See? Full access. Full of Saren’s private files. Are we good? Can I go?” Rana said.

   “Well that depends. Did you have anything to do with that lab filled with husks, or the salarians that were either docile sheep, or raving lunatics?” Judy asked.

   “Yes but I-” Rana was killed by a shot to the head.

   “No further questions.” Judy said coldly as she blew the smoke out of the barrel of her pistol.

   “She’d probably be more trouble down the road anyway.” Wrex commented.

XXXX

   Judy and her team made their way into Saren’s lab... and found another Prothean beacon. It quickly filled her mind with visions of the apocalypse that brought down the Protheans.

   “Judy! Are you alright!?” Nick said as he went over to Judy after the beacon stopped broadcasting into her head.

   “I’m not in a coma again. So certainly better then Eden Prime.” Judy said as she got to her feet. “Let’s see what else of Saren’s stuff we can poke at, and then be done with this place.” She said as the team went to the only other thing of interest.

   A red holographic console. “Anyone else get a bad feeling from this?” Nick asked.

   “Yep.” Wrex said.

   “It’d be stupid not to be concerned about this.” Garrus said. The console showed a large red metal squid like creature.

   **“YOU ARE NOT SAREN.”** The console bellowed, it’s voice deep and mechanical.

   “Please tell me you’re Saren’s VI.” Nick said.

   **“RUDIMENTARY CREATURES OF FLESH AND BLOOD. YOU TOUCH MY MIND, FUMBLING IN IGNORANCE, INCAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING.”** The voice answered.

   “I would have taken a simple ‘no’.” Nick said.

   **“THERE IS A REALM OF EXISTANCE SO FAR BEYOND YOUR OWN YOU CANNOT EVEN IMAGINE IT. I AM BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. I AM SOVERIGN!”** Soverign proclaimed.

   “Oh... cheese and crackers. Saren didn’t just find a Reaper ship... it’s an actual, honest to goodness Reaper!” Judy said in surprise.

   **“REAPER? A LABEL CREATED BY THE PROTHEANS TO GIVE VOICE TO THERE DESTRUCTION. IN THE END, WHAT THEY CHOSE TO CALL US IS IRRELEVENT. WE SIMPLY ARE.”** Soverign explained.

   “Yeah, I know you haven’t turned this over to a Q&A. But that was over fifty-thousand years ago! How could you still be alive? If that is what really happened!” Nick said.

   **“ORGANIC LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A GENETIC MUTATION, AN ACCIDENT. YOUR LIVES ARE MEASURED IN YEARS AND DECADES. YOU WITHER AND DIE. WE ARE ETERNAL. THE PINICLE OF EVOLUTION AND EXISTANCE. BEFORE US, YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR EXTINCTION IS INEVITABLE. WE ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING.”** Sovereign said.

   “Yet there’s an entire galaxy, ready to face you!” Judy said defiantly.

   **“CONFIDENCE BORN OF IGNORENCE. THE CYCLE CANNOT BE BROKEN.”** Soverign replied.

   “And the cycle is... what exactly?” Nick asked.

   **“THE PATTERN HAS REPEATED ITSELF MORE TIMES THEN YOU CAN FATHOM. ORGANIC CIVILIZATIONS RISE, EVOLVE, ADVANCE. AND AT THE APEX OF THERE GLORY, THEY ARE EXTINGUISHED. THE PROTHEANS WERE NOT THE FIRST. THEY DID NOT CREATE THE CITADEL. THE DID NOT FORGE THE MASS RELAYS. THEY MERELY FOUND THEM, THE LEGACY OF MY KIND.”** Sovereign explained.

   “Why would you even do that in the first place?” Judy asked.

   **“YOUR CIVILIZATION IS BASED ON THE TECHNOLOGY OF THE MASS RELAYS, OUR TECHNOLOGY. BY USING IT, YOUR SOCIATY DEVELOPS ALONG THE PATHS WE DESIRE. WE IMPOSS ORDER ON THE CHOAS OF ORGANIC EVOLUTION. YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT. AND YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT.”** Sovereign explained.

   “And now the name makes sense! They let us advance to a point, then they harvest us! There Reaper Mammals! CARELESS REAPER MAMMALS!” Nick said.

   “What do you want from us? What do you have to gain by this?!” Judy demanded.

   **“MY KIND TRANCENDS YOUR VERY UNDERSTANDING. WE ARE EACH A NATION. INDEPENDENT, FREE OF ALL WEAKNESS. YOU CANNOT EVEN GRASP THE NATURE OF OUR EXISTANCE.”** Soverign pontificated.

   “And who created you? And when?” Judy asked.

   **“WE HAVE NO BEGGING. WE HAVE NO END. WE ARE INFINATE. MILLIONS OF YEARS AFTER YOUR CIVILIZATION HAS BEEN ERADICATED AND FORGOTTEN, WE WILL ENDURE.”** Sovereign boasted.

   “Are there more Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?” Judy asked, hoping internally that he would say that he was the last of the Reapers.

   **“WE ARE LEGION. THE TIME OF OUR RETURN IS COMING. OUR NUMBERS WILL DARKEN THE SKY OF EVERY WORLD. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DOOM.”** Sovereign stated.

   “Really? Because like anything machine. You can, and WILL be broken!” Judy said defiantly.

   **“YOUR WORDS ARE AS EMPTY AS YOUR FUTURE. I AM THE VANGUARD OF YOUR DESTRUCTION. THIS EXCHANGE IS OVER.”** Sovereign said, then the windows of the lab exploded.

   “Well... would never have called that.” Nick said nonchalantly.

   _“Commander, we got a problem.”_ Joker said over the com channel.

   “What kind of problem?” Judy asked.

   _“That ship Sovereign. It’s on a direct course for your position! So whatever you’re doing, get it done fast! Joker out.”_ Joker said.

   “So we’re finally going to plant the bomb?” Nick asked, exhausted by the entire ordeal.

   “Yes Nick... let’s just get to the breeding facility, and finally get this over with. I feel like I need to clean my eyeballs... again.” Judy said.


	11. Virmire: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and friends take out Saren's base.
> 
> And just this once... EVERYBODY LIVES!

   Judy, along with Nick and a number of other Normandy personnel got the bomb ready to destroy Saren’s base. “There, this close to the bases geothermal taps. This baby will do decimate this place into a crater.” Judy said gleefully.

 _“Judy! We’re pinned down at the AA Towers!”_ Ashley Williams said over the com channel.

   “Well that’s unfortunate, because this bomb is going to take a while to arm properly.” Nick said.

   “Just leave it to me... I’ll get Ashley and the girls out of the water.” Judy said boldly as she un-holstered her weapon. An assault rifle, and charged in the general direction of the AA Towers.

   _“Judy! I know that you’re tough! But this breaks every sensible rule in the SA Field Manuel!”_ Davies said over Judy’s comm channel as she engaged Saren’s forces.

   “True, but I’m not going to allow anyone on my team to die! And I’m not going to have a repeat of X57!” Judy answered as she fired on Saren’s forces.

   _“Ah... well that reminds me of something I’ve been working on since then. I managed to get my hands on some Hahne-Kedler combat mechs. Some FENRIS, some LOKI’s, and some YMIR’s, all for something like this.”_ Davies explained.

   “When did you get these?” Judy asked.

   _“Never mind that, I am deploying them to the bomb sight now.”_ Davies explained, and over Judy a geth dropship flew overhead towards the bomb site. _“Well... speak of the devil. Judy, just keep moving and stop for no one. After we can safely get the bomb set up, and the AA Towers are silenced. We skedaddle.”_

   “Roger that!” Judy said as she ran to an elevator.

XXXX

   Judy exited the elevator, and fired on the geth that were attacking the salarians and Ashley, Liara and Tali. “Commander! How are you here?” Kirrahe asked.

   “I ran! Now shut up and keep shooting!” Judy said curtly as she turned the tide of the firefight. Eventually, the geth were all destroyed. “We’re clear,” Judy said as the last geth fell. “All clear.” She said.

   Then without warning, Saren, riding on some manner of hover board, fired on Judy and her teammates. Forcing them into cover as the rogue turian Specter fired biotic attacks onto them. Saren jumped off of the board.

   “I applaud you, Hopps. My geth were utterly convinced that the salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion... especially for such a CUTE rabbit.” Saren said, Judy snarled at his ‘cute’ remark. “Of course, it was all for nothing. I can’t let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can’t possibly understand what’s really at stake.”

   “Try me cockatrice, despite the stereotypes rabbits are a LOT smarter then we’re given credit.” Judy said curtly with her pistol at the ready.

   “You’ve seen the vision from the beacons, Hopps. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?” Saren pontificated.

   Judy scoffed. “Buddy, if I submitted the first time someone threated me. I’d probably be dead over a thousand times over. And do you really believe that the Reapers would just let us live if we did?”

   “Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers—if we make ourselves useful—think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility would protect me.” Saren explained.

   Judy chuckled to herself. “And you only just now realized you’re as much a tool as everyone else you dragged here. Something, some-ONE for Sovereign to use until it can’t use you any longer!”

   “I’ve studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me.” Saren rambled uncertainly.

   Something then clicked in Judy’s mind. “Wait... your already indoctrinated anyway! It’s manipulating you, even as your babbling about just giving up to the Reapers!”

   “No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I’ve been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope.” Saren said in desperation.

   Judy then felt sympathy for the indoctrinated turian. “Saren... we don’t have to surrender to the Reapers. It’s possible to beat them.” She said, in a vain attempt to sway Saren.

   “I no longer believe that, Hopps. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!” Saren responded.

   “This is pathetic,” Judy said in disgust. “You were a Specter! Now your rambling in defense of genocidal monsters to try to save your own hide!”

   “I’m not doing this for myself! Don’t you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I’m forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom out entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die.” Saren said, still attempting to rationalize what he was doing.

   He then engaged Judy and her team. It was grueling fight, Saren even grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up.

   “You want... you want to know something cockatrice?” Judy said defiantly as Saren’s hand clamped around her throat.

   “What?” Saren said coldly.

   “Even rabbits... have... TEETH!” Judy roared as she bit into Saren’s wrist.  Causing the hardened turian to shriek as the rabbits buck teeth dug into his flesh.

   “GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!” Saren shouted as he removed Judy. And made his way back to his hover board.

   Then the Normandy flew overhead. “Davies!” Judy said over the com channel.

   _“The bomb is set to detonate, my mechs are defending it. Now move your fluffy tail back onboard!”_ Davies said as the Normandy’s boarding ramp opened. Judy, her teammates and the salarians hastily went up the ramp.

XXXX

   “Well... that was hectic. Was that mission hectic to anyone else?” Nick said as the squad members sat in the briefing room.

   “It was a tight situation. But sir, you saved the whole mission.” Ashley said.

   “I just did my job... and we all proved our mettle on Virmire.” Judy said, with a look of tired pride on her face.

   “Still... you were AMAZING down there Carrots.” Nick said.

   “Excuse me. But I think I may have an idea,” Liara said.

   “The floor recognizes Dr. T’soni.” Judy said sardonically.

   “The beacon you found in Saren’s base, it must be related to the one from Eden Prime. It may have filled in the blanks of your vision. I might be able to finally rationalize it.” Liara explained.

   “You want to do that... ‘Embrace Eternity’ thing again? Well if it means finding the Conduit, I’ll try anything.” Judy said as she and Liara stood up, and approached each other.

   “Relax Commander, embrace eternity!” Liara said as she and Judy melded. Eventually, Liara stopped. “Wow... that was so intense. The images... I’ll need a moment to collect myself.”

   “And as per usual it makes no sense to me. Did it mean anything to you?” Judy asked.

   “Near as I can figure, it’s some type of distress call. Sent across the Prothean Empire to warn of the Reapers. Obviously, it was too late and... and there were other images of a place I remember from my research... Ilos! It was the planet Ilos. That’s where the Conduit is! That’s why Saren even wanted the Mu Relay.” Liara said.

   “Forget it T’soni, it’s in the Terminus Systems. Nobody there likes the Alliance or Specters.” Tali said.

   “Then let’s set a course for Ilos.” Judy commanded.

   “What? Commander, Saren would have the entire planet blockaded. You’d need a fleet to... to... sorry Commander.” Liara said as she held her head. “The joining is still... exhausting for me. I should return to Dr. Chakwas.” Liara said.

   “You do that, everyone. Dismissed.” Judy said.

   _“Well... there’s a comm bouy-”_

   “What do you think Joker? The Council would probably just praise me for destroying a krogan breeding facility anyway. Not even acknowledge that the Reapers are even be real.” Judy said curtly.

XXXX

   Judy had made her way to Davies quarters. “Davies... you doing okay?” Judy asked.

   Davies was sitting by himself. “Keeping in there, your referring to Saren’s rambling, and Sovereign aren’t you?”

   “Yeah... kind of heavy stuff, for some time I figured the Reapers were synthetics that the Protheans created that turned on their creators.” Davies said as he stood up. “But the fact that there not only REALLY ancient, but the majority just sleep in Dark Space for the next great galactic genocide. And Saren... he seemed convinced that he was doing the right thing. Not even ranting about galactic domination, or a word about what happened that made him hate mammalkind as much as he did.”

   “Yeah... it’s beyond messed up what was down there.” Judy mussed.

   “That it is... but one way or another. We will stop it! Now, do you want to get in some gaming? It’ll be awhile before we get back to the Citadel to get the fleet to Ilos.” Davies said.

   “Bro... I’ve spent much of today trying to keep my team from dying in one way or another. I could use something to unwind... and gaming with you would be all too perfect.” Judy said as she sat down in front of Davies game console. “Only I get to pick the game this time.”

   “Fair enough,” Davies said as Judy started the console up. “Now this is a newer console that lets you play with the omni-tool... wait... you seriously want to play Tetris?”

   “Yes... or are you afraid to lose?” Judy said with a determined look on her face.

   “Sure... why not?” Davies said reluctantly as the two rabbits started to play.


End file.
